A Piece of Me
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: He'd been there for her through everything- when her mom died, when her brother was wounded in war, when she moved to Oregon, even when she dated Callistar right under his nose, he hadn't left her side. So yes, she hated him, but he was part of her life; no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't let him go. He was a part of her life, &, if she admitted it, a part of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

******A Piece of Me **

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

**Summary: She hated him. But he'd been there for her through everything- when her mom died, when her brother was wounded in war, when she moved to Oregon, even when she dated Callistar right under his nose, he hadn't left her side. So yes, she hated him, but he was part of her life, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't let him go. He was a part of her life, and, if she admitted it, a part of her heart... Alternate Reality, where Jo and Zane are childhood friends. **

**A/N: This switches back and forth between past and present; the past will always start with the first three words in italics. And for reference, this chapter is sent in 1989.**

_The zipline ran_ from the upstairs balcony, across the backyard, and ended at the old oak that stood on the other side of the Lupo's backyard, near the small parking area. The fact that Mrs. Lupo had designed not only the house but yard as well, wasn't lost on Tessa as she slammed the car door and took in the sight before her. Two young boys were standing near the oak, watching the oldest pull the handles towards him on the balcony. She searched before sighting her target. _Aha, found her._ A young girl, no older than ten- her own son's age- rushed down the back steps and joined her brothers. Tessa could recognize the black ponytail of James's youngest child and only daughter from a mile away.

"You gonna come in or just stand out here and watch the kids?" Tessa turned, to see James Lupo making his way towards them. The kids turned to see the newcomers, but soon returned to their activity. She gave him a big grin and met him halfway- "How was the drive? Not to long?" Tessa pressed a kiss to James's cheek and wrapped him in a hug before replying,

"Not bad. And thank you for having us, James." He shook his head.

"Not a problem. It's good to see you again." Tessa took her friend's hands; the Colonel had buried his wife two years prior, and left to raise four children on his own, he'd turned to Tessa for help. Cassandra had been Tessa's best friend growing up, her college roommate, the designer of the pair, and had been the one to introduce her to her husband, Tony. Unfortunately, Cassie's judgement had unfortunately been flawed; Tony had left Tess and their young son, Zane, when the boy was four. And when Cassie herself succumbed to the ovarian cancer than had first reared itself in college, James and Tessa had turned to each other for support. They'd become good friends; their little quartet of college friends and romances now reduced to a duet, with five children between them. Cassie had made Tessa Ricco's godmother, just as Tess had done for Zane, and she felt obligated to check in on the four children her best friend had borne and raised so lovingly. These monthly trips made it bearable to get through the days.

A moment passed, before James glanced over her shoulder, eyes landing on the ten-year-old in the car, nose buried inthe latest _Batman_ comic book. "You gonna come out and say hello, or sit in the car for the rest of the weekend?" When the boy didn't move, Tessa pulled away from James and went to the car, rapping on the window. The boy rolled it down, raising an eyebrow.

"Zane, out of the car. Come on." He shook his head. "Zane, now."

"No." And he turned another page in his comic. Tessa clenched her jaw; James chuckled softly behind her, and even the kids had stopped to watch.

_"Now, Zane Matthew!" _

_"Matthew?"_ And without another word, she grabbed the comic, yanked the door open and grabbed her son's arm, pulling him out of the car. Tessa ignored the laughter of the other kids, but Zane turned red, narrowing his eyes.

"Go tell James hello. Go on." He stumbled, making his way to the Colonel, who knelt down.

"Don't worry, my wife used to do that to me all the time. They just get pushier as they get older." A moment passed before the boy relaxed. As the trio headed into the backyard, Zane's gaze caught sight of Ricco and the zipline.

"Come on, Ricco, I want a turn!"

"Sorry, Jo. It's too dangerous for girls." Ricco replied.

"I'm not afraid!"

"You should be! I told you, it's too dangerous for girls."

"You're doing it!" Her older bother Davie replied, only briefly jumping to his sister's defense.

"Bite me, Juan!" Ricco snapped. Zane stopped next to the boys and their sister, turning to the older boy, eyebrow raised.

"Juan?" The boy in question instantly turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Matthew." Zane glared at him, turning at the sound of laughter. Davie's younger sister, Jo, stood next to him, laughing behind her hand.

"Oh shut up, Jo!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and they all turned as Ricco came flying towards them. At some point, the adults had gone inside. Instantly, they all gathered around Ricco, wanting a turn; all too soon, James called them all inside for dinner, and her brothers took off running. Only Jo and Zane remained under the zipline. He watched her, catching the gleam in her eye. He'd seen it before, and he didn't like it. "What are you gonna do?" A moment passed before she turned back to him.

"What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna ride the zipline." And without another word, she rushed towards the house. Zane sighed, taking a seat on the grass and opening his comic book. He only looked up when he heard the line move, and caught sight of Jo on the balcony. Taking a deep breath, she climbed over the balcony, grasping the handles.

"This isn't a good idea!" Zane called from his seat on the ground. Normally, he'd be right there with her, getting into trouble, or causing trouble, but when it came to something like this- "You're gonna get in trouble!" He'd let Jo take the heat this time. Last time, he'd gotten a severe scolding from both the Colonel and his mom, and a two month grounding.

"Not if you don't tell!" She replied, and pushed herself off the balcony. Zane watched as she soared through the air, coming towards him, getting closer and closer and-

She jerked hard, swinging back and forth. Zane laughed, having lost interest in his comic as he realized Jo was- "You're stuck! You are so dead!"

"Uh-oh." She glanced down at him before looking back up and trying the release switch. It refused to budge. In the meantime, Zane had gotten up and moved to stand beneath Jo, watching as she frantically tried to get the thing started again, and soon began to lose her grip. As she began to fall, he ducked out of the way, narrowly missing the girl landing on top of him. She hit the ground hard and rolled. "Ow!"

"You don't look so good, Jojo." Zane muttered, standing over her.

"Jo!" He turned when the adults rushed towards them. "Jo, what did you do?" She looked up at him, holding her arm as pain passed across her face.

"Hi Dad."

"What happened?" Tessa asked, as she raced towards them.

"She fell. I didn't do it!" Zane cried, holding up his hands. He shrank back at Tessa's glare.

"Go get some ice, Zane. I'll call the hospital and tell them you're on your way." And as James scooped his daughter up, Tessa rushed back into the house. In the end, Jo had ended up in a cast, not allowed to do any of the activities she usually took part in- though a trip to the hospital and a cast didn't stop her from following her brothers around and annoying Zane. In the afternoons, Jo and Zane would read comics or play boardgames, or watch TV, and therefore, be ridiculed by her older brothers for having crushes on each other. Not that either one would admit it, even when Jo kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for hanging out with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

"Come on, Zane, give me the keys!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to ride!"

"You can. Behind me."

"That's not fair! I want to _drive_!"

"It's _my_ motorcycle!" She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest as he pulled his helmet on and hooked it. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice. It's annoying."

"_You're_ annoying." He rolled his eyes and gunned the engine.

"You getting on or what?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was watching their parents, but neither were paying attention. They were too absorbed in conversation, sitting at the table on the patio, chatting aimably. A moment passed, before she huffed and climbed onto the bike behind him. With a glower, she put the helmet on, and then wrapped her arms tight around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Tessa and James looked up as the bike roared to life, and the two sped off. James shook his head, chuckling.

As they rode through the back hills of Jersey, Zane felt her tighten her grip on his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and her body melded to his as they rode. Jo wasn't like other girls- most of the girls he'd dated wouldn't even get on the bike, let alone hold onto him; not like she did. Jo wrapped her body around his, holding tight to him as they took the curves of the road or sped down a hill.

When Zane bought the bike, Jo had instantly volunteered to help fix it up, and when she insisted he teach her how to ride, all three of her brothers had protested; Luca the most, because he and Jo were two years apart, and closest of all the Lupo siblings, and he didn't want Zane to damage or destroy his baby sister and partner-in-crime. So Luca had helped teach Jo how to ride the bike- using the bike he'd bought when he turned sixteen. Now, she wrapped her small body around his, letting the wind blow her hair back, and the familiar motion of the bike on road lull her to sleep. As Zane turned onto the dirt road that would take them to the lake, he felt her grip tighten, and chanced a glance back. Sound asleep.

He cut the engine before reaching down and taking her hand. Pressing a kiss into her palm, he whispered, "Jojo, babe, wake up. Come on, wake up for me." It took a few minutes, but eventually, her sleepy brown eyes met his, and she pulled away, stretching. She quickly removed the helmet and hopped off the bike- only to land in Zane's arms as she staggered towards him. "Whoa, careful babe. Let yourself wake up first." Instead, she curled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Come on."

They walked for several minutes, moving over the old hiking trail that led to the secluded aclove that, years ago, they had claimed for themselves. Hidden back in the dense grove of old oaks which created a canopy, perfect for sleeping when without tent, it overlooked the lake, with just enough brush overgrowth creating a sort of hidden passage. The two lovers had stumbled upon it as pre-teens, and instantly claimed it as their spot. They shared their deepest secrets, and admitted their fantasies within the protected brush walls of their hideaway, even sharing several of their firsts. Tonight, they would share one more.

Zane had brought everything needed for their usual camp-out, dropping the sleeping bags and various other equipment off earlier before picking up Jo. Now, as they settled in their spot, he quickly started a fire and sat back against a tree trunk, stretching his legs out. Jo was laying on her sleeping bag, staring at the fire, being lulled back into sleep. Zane wouldn't let that happened. They needed to talk first. "Jo." She didn't respond. "Jojo." Slowly, she lifted her head; her eyes were already half-closed as she met his gaze. He opened his arms to her and she crawled towards him, settling into his embrace. She sighed.

"This is nice."

"It is." He squeezed her gently, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We need to talk, Jojo." She shook her head, burying her face in his chest. "Yes. We have too."

When she met his gaze this time, he realized why she'd slept on the ride over. Obviously, she'd been up all night, worrying about the next step- the step that could change her life. The step that could make or break them. "I don't want to talk, Zane. All you're going to do is tell me what a wonderful oppertunity this is, and how I can't throw it away and that you will make sure I'm on the next plane to Oregon even if you have to carry me on yourself. It's the same conversation I've been having with everybody for the last six weeks, and I don't want to have it anymore." She turned, pushing his legs out and settling between them until she had comfortably settled with her back against his chest. He sighed, wrapping his arms tight around her and laying his cheek on her head.

"I know. I don't want you to go. The last thing I want is to send my girl off halfway across the country while I'm stuck here."

"Better across the country than halfway across the world." She muttered, playing with his hands. He 'hmmed' softly in response, but didn't press. He knew that if he pressed, she would just shut down and then he'd never get her to open up again. He'd learned that the hard way, after she'd come back from war. After she'd been rescued. Operated on. Given a horrible diagnosis and then risen above it. "I want you to come." He brushed him lips against her head, chuckling softly.

"I know, and I want to go. But I can't." She turned to meet his gaze; tears welled in her eyes. It was rare to see Jo cry; she was so talented at keeping her emotions hidden, but now, she couldn't, and didn't. "Don't do that, Jojo." Gently, he reached up, brushing a tear away. She pressed her cheek into his hand, reaching up to cover his hand in hers, and the tears flowed fresh. When her tear-filled chocolate gaze met his, he leaned down, capturing her lips in his; in a passionate kiss that told her that, even though they'd be miles apart, he would always be her guy. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena **

**A/N: 1991.**

_"Stay close! If_ Dad and Mrs. Donovan find out you've been eaten by wild bears, they'll tan and leather Luc and I and eat our organs for breakfast!" Jo snorted, glancing back as she and Zane headed along the trail.

"There are no wild bears in_ Jersey_!" She replied, before turning and rushing ahead, ponytail snapping behind her. Zane rushed to keep up. Since their parents had let Jo's older brother Davie- or, as his girlfriend Amy called him, preferring his middle name, Juan, to his first name- bring them and her other brother Luca to the lake, the two had been getting into all sorts of trouble. The sixteen-year-old had promised to look out for his younger siblings and Zane, and so, thinking they'd stay out of trouble the easy way, he decided on camping at the lake. As soon as they'd pulled up to the lakeshore, Jo had taken off, gambling through the nearby woods, taking a hiking trail and dragging her erstwhile companion, Zane, with her. At twelve, Jo decided that she didn't need her brother's permission to explore. It also took their minds of Ricco, now eighteen, who was fighting the Gulf.

"Come on, not much farther." But Zane wasn't listening to Jo's mouth. He was too focused on her rear. The tan khaki shorts she wore hugged her thighs, and exposed her long legs; for twelve, she was gangily and tall, something the girls at school gave her grief for. But Zane had overheard Tessa tell her the week before that she just hadn't grown into herself yet, and that she would. And when she did, she'd be the kind of woman that made heads turn and mouths drop. Now, as he watched her take lead, he couldn't help thinking that he thought she was cute- all long legs and disporportioned body parts. "Zane!" He slammed into her, losing his balance and ending up on the ground. She'd stopped and turned back to him.

Hands on her hips, she glared at him, and he stammered, unable to form a coherent thought past, "Um." She rolled her eyes and reached out a hand to help him up. As he pushed himself up, they slammed into each other, tumbling head over heels before landing in the dirt, with him on top of her.

"Zane!" He swallowed, struggling to catch the breath the fall had knocked out of him before climbing to his feet. "Get off me!"

"Right. S... sorry..." She stopped her attempts to wiggle out from under him, and her cheeks went red. Her teeth slid out to bit her lip, and she blushed deeper.

"Zane... um... could... could you..." At this point, he was just as red as she was, and quickly, he scrambled off her. Once they'd managed to calm down, they continued their hike before coming to what appeared to be a thicket of wild overgrowth. She took his hand, pulling him towards the bushes. "Come on."

"Wait, where are we- this is just a bunch of-" She turned back to him.

"Come on and I'll show you!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her through the bushes. When Zane looked up next, it was to find himself in a sort of hidden room. The canopy of tree branches overhead was so thick, he couldn't see the stars, the tall oaks giving enough space for at least twenty grown men to stand straight without bending. The floor was covered in pine needles, and leaves, and the roots of the old oak at the head of the small hiding place were overgrown and seperated, almost providing a nature-made chair. The bushes they'd come through were tall enough to hide the pair and not give away the location- only someone that was really looking hard enough could find it. There was a comforting woods-y smell about the area, and the darkness that surrounded them was comforting. He turned back to her.

"How did you find this?" She shrugged.

"When I went hiking the first day we were here. I... I figured it could be our spot." She kicked at a leaf. "Maybe we could... bring our sleeping bags and... have our own little tent." He grinned.

"That's a great idea."

When they returned to the campground, Jo told Davie that she and Zane were going to go watch for shooting stars, promising to be back the next morning if they fell asleep making wishes. Two hours later, they laid their sleeping bags out in the area, and quickly started a fire before changing into their pajamas and taking a seat around the fire. Zane had managed to snag the marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate and the pair spent the time making s'mores and watching the stars. Jo laughed, trying to catch the chocolate as it drizzled down her chin when she took a bite of the treat, and Zane laughed at her failed attempts to keep from wearing a chocolate beard.

"You've got-" She tried wiping it off, but he moved closer. "There." His thumb brushed over her lower lip, and she stopped, meeting his eyes. "Got it." She bit her lip.

"Thanks." He nodded, and the two returned to their treats, trying hard not to let the awkward silence envelope them. They'd been going through a lot of awkward silences lately; blushing or stammering whenever the other was in the room, or making some excuse to be around the other. Her brothers laughed, but the pair ignored them. Now though, Zane found himself wanting to kiss her, to hold her hand, to wrap his arms around her waist and make out with her- "So, show me Orion-"

He didn't hear the rest because his lips were on hers. His eyes closed, and after a few seconds, he pulled away, blushing. "Sorry, Jojo." She bit her lip, glancing back at the stars. Zane didn't risk a glance at her, though he desperately wanted to. The sweet taste of melted marshmallows and chocolate was still on his lips, and her soft mouth's touch was still warm. They ate in silence, and when they moved to climb into their sleeping bags, she crawled towards him. "About... earlier, Jojo-" His voice cracked and he winced. She giggled, and then reached over, grabbing his head and planting her lips on his.

She drank him in, tasting the smoke from the fire, the marshmallows, the water- When she pulled away, she was blushing, but pressed a quick peck to his lips with a soft, "Good night, Zane." Jaw dropped, Zane watched her climb into her sleeping bag, and after twenty minutes, finally remembered that he had to sleep too, not return the kiss with one of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena **

The town was small; the typical, Pacific Northwest, small town with the tree-lined streets and the old-fashioned store fronts. With the children playing baseball at the park or adults sharing coffee in front of the cafe. He looked around, his blue gaze scanning each face, searching. Since being brought to the town, to avoid prison time, he'd found it stifling and full of annoyances. He'd only seen Jo once since coming to the town- not long after arriving; she'd been sitting at a table outside the cafe, with a blonde teenager and a brunette. Dressed in deputy tans, with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, she was a far cry from the hiking shorts and tanks she'd worn growing up. Now, he wandered into the cafe, his eyes scanning the faces as he went to the counter. _There she is._

His heart stopped, and he had to force himself to breathe. She was talking with the owner of the cafe- Vincent, if he remembered correctly- her long black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She laughed, and Zane felt his pulse quicken; he hadn't heard that laugh since last summer. She hadn't been able to come home for Christmas, and so they'd spent the holiday apart. But now-

She turned to leave, cup of coffee in hand, gun in the holster at her hip, and stopped. Suddenly, all the air in the room crackled with electricity, and Zane swore he saw sparks. A brief moment of confusion filled her chocolate eyes, before realization dawned, and she dropped her cup. "Zane!" Before he could reply, she'd launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. When she pulled back to stare into his eyes, he smiled softly at her.

"Hey, Jojo." She took his face in her hands and kissed him, not caring for others in the cafe who might have been upset by the display of affection their deputy was showing the newcomer. When she broke the kiss, he set her on her feet, holding her close.

"You came-"

He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her mouth. "Why wouldn't I? Seemed the better alternative to prison." She scoffed, shoving him firmly.

"What did you do now, _Matthew_?" She accused mockingly, a grin tugging at her lips. He shrugged, sniffing.

"You remember Mrs. Spadaro?" He whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against her head. She seemed to think a minute before,

"You're physics professor?" He nodded.

"The money from her foundation was stolen-"

"By you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He glared at her, and she laughed. "Kidding. Go on."

He sighed. "So, I stole three point one million from the U.S. Border Patrol account for drug interdiction and put it back into her account." She pulled back, eyes wide.

"Allegedly." He shook his head.

"No. I did. And I put it back into her account as an anonymous donation. Don't look at me like that, Jojo. They don't need it. Besides, can't we just agree the war on drugs is _really_ a moralistic assualt on individual liberty?" She narrowed her eyes, a common look for her in regards to Zane. "Or not." He sighed. "Don't look at me like that. And don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing were you in my shoes." She opened her mouth, and instantly closed it. He laughed, going to the counter. "See? I know you too well, Jojo-"

"There you are!" Everyone turned to see Sheriff Jack Carter storm into the cafe, making his way towards Zane. "I turn my back on you for_ two minutes_-" He ground to a halt as Jo stepped in front of him, hands on her small hips. She blocked Zane from Carter's grasp, an angry glare obscuring her pretty features. "Get out of the way, Jo."

"Back off, Carter. I will handle Zane."

"You can't handle- wait, you... do you know him?" The deputy and delinquent shared knowing glances, having entire conversations in the matter of a few minutes. Carter- and everyone else- yearned to know what they were silently discussing, and how a simple glance could hold an entire conversation when most people couldn't even whole words to speak. "Jo, _how_ do you know him?" A moment passed, before the deputy turned back to her boss.

"I... grew up with him. We were... best friends. Still are, hopefully." She said, glancing back at Zane, who handed her the cup of coffee he'd ordered for her to replace the one she'd dropped.

"Of course we are, Jojo. Always will be." He said, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"That didn't look like a 'Just friends' kiss." Both turned to the waitress; Zoe Carter stood watching the newcomer with awe in her eyes. She'd only ever seen one other person cause Jo to react that way- Callistar Raynes, Stark's robot project, who'd returned to town two years before. Jo had kissed and then punched him. Suddenly, Zoe began to wonder if this Zane knew about Callistar. Jo glared at her.

"What do you know, Zo?" She asked, grabbing Zane's hand. "You still have your bike?" She asked, turning to face him. He started.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? Have you ever known me _not_ to have my bike?" She thought a moment, leaning close.

"When we were twelve. That was the summer you threw me in the lake and my bikini top came undone." He chuckled, remembering the look of horror on her face. They'd both hit puberty, and the sudden changes in Jo's shape had taken Zane by surprise in the course of a night. Of course, that was also the weekend they'd shared their first kiss, and the weekend Jo had taught Zane to shoot with her father's rifle- an act that had gotten her grounded for three weeks.

"And the summer you tried to make me deaf when you taught me how to shoot-" He replied. She snorted.

"It's called protective headgear for a reason-"

"And the summer Dad grounded you." It was common for Zane to call James 'Dad' and vice versa- the kids had grown up together; in fact, Jo had looked on Zane as one of her brothers, until the year they turned twelve. Only about two weeks seperated their birthdays- Zane's was October Twentieth, and Jo's was on Halloween. They'd always celebrated their birthdays together; suddenly, Jo and Zane were stealing glances and finding themselves in awkward silences when they were together. Yes, the year they turned twelve, things went from normal to just plain weird. Now though, as he stood looking her up and down, he found that all those feelings he'd pressed down bubbling to the surface. She tugged him towards the door, waving to Carter over her shoulder.

"Jo!" She stopped, turning to Zane. He nodded, and she went back to the doorway.

"What'cha want, Carter?" The sheriff stammered for several minutes, before she rolled her eyes and turned, joining Zane on his bike. Carter rushed out to stop her, but got out there in time to see Zane gun the engine and drive off, Jo holding tight to him. When they got to her place, she pulled him into the living room and kicked off her shoes, climbing onto the sofa and pulling him with her. When they were settled, Zane wrapped his arms around her waist, tilted her chin up and kissed her. Deep and long, and he pulled her close, drinking her in.

"I've been wanting to do that for months." He whispered when they finally broke away. She giggled, licking her lips.

"Me, too." She kissed him again, before getting up and going into the kitchen. Zane watched her, noticing how her hips swayed and rolled as she moved, how her deputy uniform clung in all the right places- "AIDA? Are there still some of those Russian tea cakes I made last night?"

"In the jar near the fridge, Jo." Zane looked up from his study of his best friend, and after a moment, asked,

"Um... AIDA?" Jo turned back, carrying a bowl of small, crescent-shaped sugar-coated cookies. She climbed up next to him, holding the bowl between them.

"Automated Inhabitable Designer Apartment. Or AIDA, which every you prefer." The house replied. Zane glanced at Jo, and pointed to the ceiling.

"You have a smart house? Or... smart apartment, rather?" Jo shrugged.

"Perks of living in Eureka." She replied, taking a bite of one of the cookies.

"But you don't live in an apartment," He observed, looking around. "You live in a house-"

"If you don't mind me asking, Jo, but who is this stranger you've brought home? I don't recognize him and his DNA signature isn't in your approved list of visitors. And I am fully aware that I am a house, but I quite like my name, and refuse to change it." Jo chuckled, glancing up at the ceiling as Zane grabbed a cookie.

"Oh, AIDA, this is Zane. Zane, this is AIDA. Zane and I grew up together. We're... old friends." She said, sharing a heated glance with him. He rolled his eyes, as he took a bite. The house seemed to contemplate this before,

"Shall I add him to your approved visitor list, Jo? Or would you rather I ban him from the house?" Jo snorted, rolling her eyes as she got up and grabbed the phone, checking for messages.

"No one's being banned, AIDA. And yes, would you please put Zane on the approved list?"

"Very well. What about Callistar Raynes and Jim Taggart?" Jo seemed to freeze, phone at her ear, and slowly, she lowered the instrument, shutting it off and returning it to the cradle before whispering,

"Callistar Raynes is... no longer in Eureka, nor will he be coming back. And as for Taggart..." She glanced at Zane. "He left town a year ago. I don't think he's coming back. You can take them both off the list, AIDA."

"Taggart?" Zane asked. Jo bit her lip.

"Don't ask-"

"Dr. Jim Taggart works at Global Dynamics. He and Jo had been dating for the last year." AIDA informed him. Zane glanced at Jo; she buried her face in her hands.

"Dating?" She groaned softly.

"AIDA, what have I told you about unnecessary information?" She snapped, turning to the ceiling. The house stayed quiet, hearing the snip in Jo's tone. She turned to Zane. "It was nothing, it was just a couple dates-"

"Did he kiss you?" She didn't answer. "Jo! Did he kiss you?" A moment passed before she nodded.

"Yeah. We... we did that and... a... a little more than..." She stopped. He shook his head, turning from her. They sat in silence for several minutes before Zane asked,

"So for this past year and a half, you've been... what? Sleeping aroun?" Her head snapped up, and her jaw dropped.

"No! I... Zane, didn't sleep with Callistar, and I may have slept with Taggart once or twice but-"

"But what?" When she didn't reply, he got up, going to the door. "But we weren't important enough for you to be loyal?"

"Me? What about you?" She replied, flying off the sofa and following him onto the porch. "Don't tell me you weren't doing the same!"

"I wasn't!" He snapped, turning to her when she grabbed his arm. "I was working on getting my doctorate, and trying not to send Mom into the loony bin, and occasionally, visit with my girlfriend when she could get time off work!" Jo stopped.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Zane." He scoffed, stepping towards her.

"Oh really? What about when we were fourteen? So... us just losing our virginity to each other was just... what? A game?" She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't-"

"Fine. You want to play pretend? We'll play pretend. Good to see you again, Jojo." And without a backwards glance, he left, leaving her on the porch.


	5. Chapter 5

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: 1994**

_The evening dusk_ bathed the lake in beautiful mix of purples and oranges and reds, as she picked her way towards their hideaway. Zane was already waiting for her, having slipped off earlier with their sleeping bags. She'd told Luca about their hideaway, and he'd told her they could go, as long as they were back in the morning for breakfast. Since Davie had joined the Military, and was currently in Rwanda, or somewhere in Africa; no one knew where exactly, and Davie couldn't tell them, just assured his family that he was okay. The three remaining kids were camping; Luca had brought his girlfriend, Genevieve, with them, and they'd spent the first week hiking and exploring. The four teens had spent nights around the campfire telling stories and making s'mores. Eventually, though, Luca and Genevieve had ignored the fourteen-year-olds, in favor of each other. That left Jo and Zane to their own devices, and they spent most of their time in their hideaway, telling stories and sharing secrets.

Now, she slipped into the space, and Zane looked up from his book, giving her a small smile. She joined him in front of the fire, crawling towrds him on her hands and knees, her ponytail over her shoulder. When she reached him, she captured his lips in hers, drinking him in for several minutes before pulling away. "Hey." She blushed, whispering the sentiment before sitting back on her haunches. They sat in silence for several minutes, before she asked,

"Did... did you... get it?" He blushed, nodding. He wouldn't meet her gaze, instead, returning to his book.

"Yeah, I-" He winced and Jo laughed as his voice broke. "Got it." She wrapped her arms around herself, and stared into the flames, silent. "We... we don't have to do this if you don't want to, Jojo." She turned to him.

"No! I... I want to, I just... Evie told me it... it hurts. The first time." She whispered, mentioning Luca's girlfriend.

"You asked her?" They locked eyes, and Jo nodded.

"I... I don't have a mom and... I didn't want to ask..." She trailed off, and Zane nodded in understanding. Yeah, talking to his mom about anything involving intercourse or sexual attraction was just embarrassing beyond hell. Which is why he'd turnd to Jo's older brothers instead of his mom or Jo's dad. When they'd first decided to do this, they'd talked about doing it with others instead of each other, but over time, as they got closer and closer to turning fourteen, they began to realize that the only person they wanted to do this was with each other. "I want to do this, I just... I'm a little scared."

"So am I." Anyone who looked at Jo saw a fearless tomboy, willing and eager to do anything; only a select few knew what she was really like- her family, Zane and Tessa, her only three girlfriends, Gwen, Tam and Lan, who were currently on other bases with their parents. Not many knew Jo's secret girly side. Not many knew that she took dance lessons, and danced en Pointe. Or that the only reason she'd continued with dance instead of quitting was because Tessa had told her once that Cassie would have wanted her to keep going. "I just... I don't want to if you don't want to." She gave him a small smile before crawling closer.

"I want to, Zane." He marked his page and closed his book, setting it aside before getting up. _"Zanie!"_ He cringed at her nickname, but moved to his backpack, pulling something out. Oh, how he hated that nickname; Jo only used it when she really wanted something from him or was pleased with him, and he refused to admit that, coming from Jo, the nickname was actually kind of okay- but only as long as_ she_ was the only one using it. He tossed something to her before coming back to her side. "Chocolate?" He nodded. "How did you get this?"

"Nicked it from the cooler when I-" But her mouth on his quickly cut him off. She tore open the wrapper when they broke the kiss and broke off a couple pieces, handing one to him.

"Chocolate's an aphrodisiac, you know." He coughed, grabbing his water bottle as she bit into her piece. A blush covered his cheeks, and she giggled. They finished their treat in silence, before Jo moved closer and kissed him again. Slowly, he reached up, cradling her cheek in his hand, like they'd seen Luca do to Evie. She nudged her nose against his when they broke the kiss, and then pulled away, getting up and grabbing her sleeping bag.

"Jojo-" He watched as she unzipped her bag and laid it flat on the soft dirt, near the fire, before coming back and taking his. He quickly scrambled off it and she unzipped it too, laying it over hers and folding down the top. Quickly, Zane grabbed their pillows and tossed them to her; she caught them, laughing, before laying them over the bottom bag, turning their small hideaway into a makeshift bedroom. Once done, she turned to him, hands on her hips. He watched her, drinking in her stance by the light of the fire.

She'd filled out some since the summer they'd found this place. Her small hips were starting to curve, and she was thinning in the waist from all the dance and sports she was doing; she was still gangily, still all limbs and legs, but her chest had begun to fill out and she'd started wear things that were a little more figure revealing. Sure, tennis shoes, hiking shorts and tanks were still her main staple of clothing, as well as her sweats and hoodies, but she'd begun pairing those clothes with girly things- a bracelet, earrings, a necklace, a pair of heels, the very occasional skirt. Not that Zane minded; he liked girly girls- dated a cheerleader the year before for about a month before she got too attached and he had to break it off- but he just preferred Jo. She could be girly without going over the top, but still had enough of the tomboy in her that he could toss her in the lake and she wouldn't freak out; she'd pull him in and hold him under the water until he apologized. There was just something about her, that made all other girls pale in comparison-

"Zanie! I get our bed ready, and yet you just stand there with your mouth open!" Without another word, he rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her and shoving her onto the makeshift bed. "Zane! What the hell was that for?" His reply was to kiss her, drink her in, run his tongue along her bottom lip and enter her mouth when she allowed him to. When they broke for air, he searched her gaze, and she smiled up at him in response, reaching up to trace his jaw. "That I liked." He chuckled, kissing her again before he sat up and pulled his sweatshirt off, moving to toss it towards the tree trunk when she grabbed it and tucked it beneath her head, burying her nose in the hood.

"What are you doing?"

"What shampoo do you use?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um... tea tree and mint. Why?" She shrugged, dropping the sleeve.

"I like it." He rolled his eyes and leaned down, whispering huskily in her ear,

"I like you." She grinned, and pushed him away, pulling her t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. The black bra she wore only accented her slimming waist and growing bust, and he blushed. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him down for another kiss. The kissing wasn't the problem. They'd made out several times over the last two years, but what they were about to do-

If their parents found out, both of them would be six feet under before they reached sixteen. Which is why Jo had sworn Evie to secrecy. The older girl had agreed, promising to keep Luca occupied.

She reached for his belt, unhooking it and pushing it aside to work on his shorts. Zane shot away from her so fast he narrowly missed stumbling back into the fire. She pushed herself to her elbows, eyebrows knit together. "Uh... Zane? Do... do you not want to do this?" Her face fell, but he quickly shook his head, kicking his shorts to the side and joining her on the bed again.

"No, I do, you just... don't sneak like that, Jo!" She laughed, sitting up and climbing into his lap.

"You like it when I sneak. Besides," She shifted closer, until he could practically hear the throbbing of her desire. "isn't this what lovers do?" She asked, kissing his neck as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. He rolled his eyes, and swore softly, pushing her back onto the bed. They fought for power over the kiss as his hands worked on her shorts, pushing them down her legs; their feet teased and played, their shoes having been forgotten not long after entering their hideaway. Her hands tangled in his hair as he kissed the soft swell of her breast, and before she could blink, her bra had joined the rest of their clothing. The rest of their undergarments soon joined the pile, and he eventually pulled away. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as he remembered the protection; the last thing she wanted was to become a teen mom.

"You sure you want to do this, Jo?" He asked again, meeting her gaze. She nodded, reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. They took it slow, being gentle, letting their emotions cool and their hearts calm. Jo shut her eyes tight, digging her nails into his back; she whimpered softly as she finally broke, and her teeth dug into her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Jojo. I'm so sorry." Zane pressed a kiss to her forehead, but she just shook her head, urging him to keep going. Their lips met, and after several minutes, he whispered, "Are you okay? I'm trying to be gentle." She gave him a small smile, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"You are being gentle, Zane."

When they lay in each arms afterwards, he pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling the other sleeping bag over them. She'd curled up on his chest, head tucked under his chin. As she played with his fingers, he said, "I got into MIT." She sighed contentedly in response, the once hurting ache in her lower body now a pleasant one. Their legs tangled, and she pressed kisses to his fingers.

"So you're going to be in Cambridge?" He nodded. "Which means you'll probably find some college girl to date and forget all about me." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Jojo, I'm fourteen."

She stopped playing with his fingers, thinking. "Good point." He laughed as she pulled away and sat up, staring down at him. He'd pulled the tie from her hair, and her long black locks fell over her shoulder like a curtain of black silk. "Promise you won't forget me? Even when you're going to parties and hanging out at coffee shops?"

"I won't be doing any of that. But I won't forget you. Will you forget me? When you're at The Point?" Jo had been given early admission to the prestigous West Point Military Academy, where her family had been going for generations. She herself was a legacy, like her brothers and father before her. She shipped out in two weeks, and was determined to make every last second with Zane count.

"Never." She leaned down, kissing him deeply, before he whispered,

"I want to be _with_ you."

"You are, you will be. Zane, no distance can take that away." She sealed the promise with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

Zane rolled over, trying to ignore the banging on the door of his apartment. He buried his face in the pillow, pulled it over his head, covered his ears, and finally, after he couldn't take it anymore, got up, stumbling into the hall. "I'm coming!" The banging continued, until he opened the door. "What the hell- Jo?"

She stood in the doorway, dripping wet from the cloudburst that had broken over Eureka a few hours earlier and hadn't let up. Her hair hung in strings down her back, and she was shaking uncontrollably. _Tell him. Say it. It's two simple words._

"What are you doing here? It's two in the morning." He quickly ushered her in, and grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa, wrapping it around her and pushing her onto the sofa. It'd been weeks- he'd lost count on how many- and they hadn't spoken; neither wanted to relinquish control in this arguement, not until the other was dead, anyway. He quickly fixed a cup of coffee and shoved the warm mug into her hands as he took a seat beside her. "Jojo, hey... hey, talk to me. Jojo, look at me." He gently took her head in his hands, turning her to face him. "Talk to me, Jojo. What's a'matter? Is this about the arguement we had the day I arrived? I never meant it, any of it. I love you, you're my best friend-"

She dropped the mug; it shattered at her feet, hot coffee splashing them both. Tears began to well in her eyes, and her shaking just got worse. As Zane tried to get his best friend to calm down, she climbed to her feet, stumbling towards the TV, as though she didn't see the coffee table blocking her way. The blanket fell to the floor and she eventually managed to make it around the table, going towards his desk. "Jo?" Okay, now she was scaring him. He was used to her silences and her angry glares; he'd only ever seen her cry maybe twice- at her mom's funeral and when her brother Ricco was wounded in Desert Storm. Other than that, she was hard as stone, so this-

This scared the living Hell out of him.

When she reached the desk, she grabbed his phone, and hit the message machine. The beep greeted him, before he heard her frantic voice. How had he missed the phone ringing? How could he possibly-

_"Zane? It's me. Zanie, pick up, please. Dad called. He's in Berlin with Mom- Luca's been wounded. He's in the hospital... an ambush or... or something... I don't know, he wouldn't give me the details... Zanie please, pick up!"_

When the message ended, Jo turned to him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she began to crumple. Zane caught her before she hit the ground, and he carried her back to his bedroom, laying her on the bed and climbing up with her. Once they were under the covers, he pulled her to his chest; she latched onto him, burying her face in his chest and letting her sobs take control. Zane held her, listening to her breakdown, and suddenly, he began to realize that that stupid arguement they'd had was just that- stupid.

No matter what they said to each other, he and Jo would be there, holding the other up when they needed it. No matter what they did or how deep the betrayal, they were still best friends, and would always be. Zane had given himself to her that night in their hideaway, physically, but she'd had his heart from the moment they met. He knew the stories of their parents' friendship- how their mothers had grown up together, been college roommates, everything- but he'd never understood why his mother had made sure to check on the Lupo kids every month, especially after their mother died. He and Jo were seperated by nearly two weeks- eleven days to be exact- and they'd spent every birthday, holiday, summer and spring break together since they were in diapers. As the older of the pair, he'd taken it to mean that it was his responsibility to look after Jo, to protect her. And unlike her brothers, he looked out for Jo more like a boyfriend would- even when they were kids.

She was his best friend, his partner-in-crime, at one time, even his girlfriend. He'd seen her worst and her best, but he'd never seen this- not to this extent. So instead of trying to talk, he let her cry, wrapping his arms tight around her, protecting her as best he could. When she'd calmed enough, he asked, "Can you tell me what Dad did tell you?" She sniffled, pulling away and sitting up.

"Luc... he's in a hospital in Berlin... wounded... I don't know how... Allison... Allison's arranged for the GD chopper to take me to... I want you to come. Please." He licked his lips, unsure. She took his hand, as fresh tears slid down her cheeks, and dangled at the tip of her nose. "_Please, Zanie_." A moment passed, before he kissed the tear off the tip of her nose, and then kissed her forehead.

"Of course I'll come, Jojo." He whispered, wrapping her in his arms again.

They were in Berlin by the next morning- at first, Allison had been reluctant to let Zane go, but once they'd explained their connection, she'd relented. By the time they'd made it to the hospital, Jo had squeezed his fingers and chewed her lip until it bled. Once they reached her brother's room, Jo released his hand and threw herself into her father's arms. James held his only daughter, giving Zane a soft smile. Jo's arms tightened around her dad's neck and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "Thank God you made it." Tessa wrapped her son in a hug; Zane gently pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"How is he?"

"Zane... it was a brain injury. The Army won't tell us any more than that, but... they pulled him out of an induced coma a couple days ago, long before we got here-" Jo sobbed harder at Tessa's words. Squeezing his mother's hand, Zane went to Evie, Luca's fiancee, and wrapped her in a hug. Gently, James stroked his daughter's back, whispering softly to her. When the door opened, James set his daughter back on her feet and everyone turned to the doctor. "How is he?" Tessa choked out; Ricco wrapped his arm around his godmother's waist, holding her until she regained her balance.

"He's still very weak, but stable. Which is what he wasn't two days ago when we pulled him out of the coma. The swelling on his brain has gone down, but he has trouble speaking. Nothing major, just a result from the injury. He's asking for you."

"Can we see him?" Jo asked, tears in her eyes. The doctor sighed.

"Not all at once. One at a time." Everyone instantly turned to Evie.

"Go. You're his fiancee. He loves you." Jo choked out, arms still holding onto her father's neck. The older woman shook her head.

"I've been here for the last forty-eight hours, we all have; we were here when they pulled him out. There'll be plenty of time for us all to see him again. You go. You're his baby sister, Jo. He loves you most of all. And I know for a fact he'd want to see you first." But Jo backed up, nodding for Zane to go in. A moment passed before he did; the two talked for several minutes, before Zane joined the rest.

"You should have gone first, Jojo." She shook her head, then went to Zane, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she slipped into the room and shut the door. The sight of her brother, laying so still in the hospital bed, brought back horrifying memories of Ricco, lying in the same sort of bed, in a similar hospital. He was so pale, that he didn't look like her brother, like her Luca. She was afraid to approach him, touch him. Several seconds passed, before he slowly turned his head, and gave her a tiny smile.

"Fina." Jo burst into tears and rushed to his bedside. Only one person called her 'Fina'; had since the day she was born. The others watched through the window as she pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"_You scared me_." She choked out, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He chuckled weakly, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"I'm sorry, Fina. I didn't mean to." Her gaze moved down as he tried moving his hand towards her, and she reached out, taking his hand in hers. She brought his palm to her lips, like their mom used to do, and held his hand against her cheek.

"They're all here." She answered quickly, following his gaze. "They're all here and they want to see you. And talk to you and hold your hand. Like Zane did. Like I am."

"You... and Zane...?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"No. We... we're just friends, Luc." He swallowed.

"Never just friends, not you two... Tell him, before it's too late." Her brow furrowed.

"I don't-" He squeezed her hand.

"Tell him, before you lose your chance... don't want... that type of regret on your mind." Jo shook her head, figuring he was speaking nonsense, and then leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, Luca." He gave her a soft smile.

"Love you... Fina." His eyes closed, and she watched as his chest stopped rising and falling. His hand went limp in hers, and she suddenly heard the screech of the monitors.

_"We need someone in here!"_ Before she could say anything else, the nurses and doctors were working on him, trying to get his heart beating again, and trying to get a frantic Jo out of the room. _"No! That's my brother! My brother!"_ Memories of her mother, taking her last breath, of her father, scooping her up and carrying her out of the room as the doctors tried to work on her, filled her mind, and she lashed out. _"No! I can't leave him! I promised! I promised Luca I wouldn't leave him!"_ The pinky swear she'd made with Luca after their mom died came flooding into her mind; such a distant, painful memory. Even as two of the nurses physically carried her from the room, she continued to scream his name. _"I promised him! I promised!"_ James turned away from the room, and Tessa wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. The doctors shut the door as Ricco and Davie took their sister into their arms and held her back. But she pulled away from them, turning and throwing her arms around Zane's neck. He held her, whispering softly,

"He was waiting for you, Jojo. He wanted to see you; wanted to say goodbye." She sobbed harder, and Zane pressed a kiss to her head, holding tighter to her small body.


	7. Chapter 7

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: 1995**

_The warm November_ air lifted the ends of Jo's hair as she straddled the bike and revved the engine. "How about you let me drive?" He asked, hands on his hips. She shook her head. The two had turned sixteen not long before; eleven days apart, and this was the first time Jo was driving his bike without Luca being there to supervise. She glared at him.

"No. I can drive, and I'm going to. Now are you getting on or not?" A moment passed before Zane grabbed the extra helmet and put it on. Then, he climbed up behind her, and glanced back at their parents. James and Tessa were watching from the backyard, coffee in their hands. He jumped when Jo slapped his thigh for not putting his arms around her waist. Rolling his eyes, he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, and said a silent prayer as Jo started the bike. Again, he shot a look back towards the yard; James chuckled at the worried look on Zane's face. He shouldn't have been worried, because Zane would be with her and they were going into downtown, but still, he worried.

Jo revved the engine and started the bike, kicking on the gas. The bike lurched forward, and she shrieked in surprise and delight. As the bike lurch, Zane grabbed onto her waist, and with a screech of excited triumph, Jo manuvered the bike out of the driveway area and around the corner. Tessa glanced at James. "You think they'll be okay?" He swallowed the sip he'd taken, thinking.

"I'm just as worried as you; she's my baby girl. But she's also with Zane; I trust him. He won't let anything happen to her."

Once the pair were away from the house, Zane let himself relax his grip on Jo's waist. The wind rushed around them, and he looked up as they merged into traffic. Instantly, he squeezed the right side of her waist, letting her know it was okay to merge, and she did; because of the rush of the wind around them, she and Zane had created their own silent language that they used when riding, that eliminated the need to talk. When they finally got into downtown Jersey City and parked the bike, Zane got off first, pulling the helmet off before reaching for Jo. She pulled off her helmet and hung it on the handlebars before climbing over the bike and onto the sidewalk. "So, where to first?" She asked, slipping the keys into her pocket. Zane rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything; he just took her hand and pulled her towards the nearest store.

By the time they entered the small jewelry, clothing and assecories shop, it was close to noon. The bell above the door rang, and the woman looked up, to see the young couple slip inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, Jo went to the nearest shelf and pulled something off it. She turned to Zane, holding up a wide-brimmed sunhat with a big pink ribbon around the crown. She instantly put it on her head and posed for him. Zane shook his head, wrinkling his nose. She rolled her eyes and put the hat back, before turning and heading off to look through the various little trinkets in the store. He moved to follow her, before stopping; something had caught his eye, and he moved closer to look.

In the jewelry case beneath the register, sat a pretty little bracelet, made out of... small scraps of silver, or so he thought. "Um," He glanced towards Jo, but she was busy flipping through books. "Can... can I see that? The one there." He spent several minutes examining the small decorations before asking, "What... what kind of stones are these?"

"Those are amber, black tourmaline-"

"Tourmaline? That's our birthstone." The woman raised an eyebrow. Zane blushed. He nodded towards Jo, and muttered, "We were born... eleven days apart. We're best friends." A moment passed before the woman nodded.

"malachite and tiger's eye." She finished, glancing into his blue eyes. "Did you know that each stone holds power? Amber for power, tiger's eye for healing, tourmaline for luck, and malachite for love."

"I didn't know that." Zane whispered, running his fingers over the smooth stones. He bit his lip, lost in thought. "How much?" The woman turned the tag over, and his heart sank. Thirty. He glanced back towards Jo, before handing it back to her. "Thanks, but... no thank you."

As he turned to wander about the store, the woman spoke up. "Young man." He turned back, and she beckoned him over to the counter. "I tell you what, normally, I would sell this for full price, but-" She glanced towards Jo, and Zane followed her gaze. "For you- for her- I'll make it fifteen." He started.

"Oh, it's not- we're just friends-" The older woman chuckled, her dark ponytail swaying as she shook her head.

"I can tell you care about her. More than you're willing to admit. Don't let her slip away. You never know; she could be gone for good." As she rang up the sale and typed in the new price, she continued on, while Zane blushed red. "Here you go. And, also-"

"Hey, ready?" Zane turned; Jo sidled up to him, slipping her hand into his. He nodded.

"Yeah. Find anything interesting?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Not really in a shopping mood, I guess." He nodded, and the woman pressed two keychains into her hands. "What are these?"

"For you two."

"Thank you, but... what is it?" She asked, handing Zane his. The stone nestled inside the copper base was smooth, a mixture of greens.

"Malachite, the mirror of the soul. It's the stone for dreams. Place these under your pillows before you go to bed, and nightmares will not bother you. The copper only increases the power."

"How much?" Zane asked. The woman held up a hand and Zane slowly asked, "No charge?" She nodded.

When they left the shop, Zane tucked the small box in his jacket pocket, and took Jo's hand. They walked for several minutes in silence, before she asked,

"So, how's MIT?" He didn't reply; instead, he picked up his pace. "Zane? Zane!" When she was finally able to get him to stop, they stood near a bakery, and after a moment, Jo wrapped her arms around his neck, confused. "Tell me. Zanie, _tell me_." He sighed, licking his lips. He glanced around quickly, before whispering,

"Let's get lunch. I'm starving." She followed him into a nearby deli, and they got lunch to go, planning on taking it up to their hideaway by the lake and eating there. Since Jo had never relinquished the keys, she drove, to Zane's silent chargin. They had brought an old trunk and stored it at the back of the hidden area, keeping blankets and pillows and everything else they needed in it when they weren't camping, and once there, they immediately pulled the blankets out and laid them down, before adding the small mountain of pillows.

"What's wrong, Zane?" He looked up.

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow.

"Zanie." He sighed. Jo waited, patient, like she was, like she had always been.

"I was... expelled from MIT. And... I got expelled from Yale." He chanced a glance at his best friend, her mouth had dropped and her eyes had widened in shock.

_"What?"_ He winced. He hadn't been expecting this reaction. "Why?"

"I'd... rather not discuss it, Jojo." She struggled for words before barking out,

"Does Mom know?" He nodded.

"Yeah. And she... was beyond pissed."

"Oh my God, Zane! Do you know how_ major_ this is? You've completely messed up-"

"You think I_ don't know that_, Jojo? I got the lecture when I got home! I am_ well aware_ that I screwed up! Why do you think I'm starting at Cornell?" That seemed to shut her up, and she turned to him. Her mouth opened, and she quickly closed it. Several minutes passed before she moved closer, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have yelled like that. I just... what went wrong? You were so happy at MIT." He reached out and took her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay, Jojo?" She nodded, curling into his side. They lay on top of the blankets, the familiar scent of forest around them. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before nudging his nose against hers. Their lips met in several soft, chaste kisses, his arms around her waist, holding her close. One hand gently and leisurely moved up and down her side, trailing over her hip and down her thigh, before going back up. She moved closer, sliding her hips closer to his.

Their parents would have been horrified if they'd learned that their children were sleeping together- let alone that they'd lost their virginity to each other at fourteen. The hideaway had become the place they would go to when they wanted to talk, make out without anyone walking in or, as was usual, when they were home on break now, to have sex. As far as their children were concerned, they were still innocent; though, both James and Tessa kept sharp eyes on them, Jo and Zane still rebelled; or, as they saw it, going AWOL- not completely, but still.

A moment passed, before she sat up, climbing on top of him. She straddled him, her hands on his chest. He grinned, leaning up to capture her lips in a deep, loving kiss. Slowly, his fingers moved over the white T-shirt she wore; it clung to her body, accenting her curves, the jeans she wore showed off the curves of her hips. She pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it to the side, and slowly, Zane's hands moved up the washboard of her stomach, to gently cradle her breasts. He pulled away when he felt the soft satin beneath his fingers. "You're... you're wearing-" She leaned down, her seductive purr making his pulse race.

"Thank you for the lingerie. Dad's still trying to figure out who sent it to me." She giggled and Zane blushed, opened his mouth to speak, and promptly forgot what he was going to say as Jo kissed him.

Two hours later, when they headed back to the bike, Jo pulled the keys from her pocket. Instantly, Zane snatched them up. "No! I'm driving!" He shook his head.

"I don't think so, Jojo."

"They were in my pocket-"

"But they're_ my_ keys and it's _my_ bike-"

"And I have my liscense-"

"I've had mine longer-" He managed to wrestle the keys from her hand with a deep, searching kiss. She willingly gave up the keys in favor of Zane's lips, and when he pulled away, she pulled his red button down closer around her, before taking the helmet and climbing on behind him. When they walked onto the back porch after getting home, arms wrapped around each others' waist, Tessa asked,

"Jo, what are you doing wearing Zane's button down?"


	8. Chapter 8

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

The new year dawned bright and chaotic for the town of Eureka. So on the rare morning that nothing was going on- one that caused Carter to dash up and down the street excitedly, singing at the top of his lungs and badly off-key- Zoe came into the cafe to start her shift. And caught sight of Zane, sitting with Jo at one corner of the counter, talking amiably. The two appeared to be in heated debate about something, and wanting to know what it was, Zoe slipped her apron on and grabbed the coffee pot, sidling over to them. She quickly poured two cups of Vinspresso, and chirped, "Hey Jo! Hey Zane!"

"Hi Zoe." Jo replied in distraction. She quickly turned back to Zane. The teen grabbed a towel and quickly wiped up a spill nearby. "You're wrong. It's never been about the color. It's more about the length-"

"Look, all I'm saying, is that you would look cute with your hair at your chin."

"Oh like Allison wears hers?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"My God, Jo! I say one thing, and you reference it back to the Head of GD!" The deputy shook her head, and stopped.

"Or is because that brunette bitch who interns in Biological Genetics wears her hair like that?" She demanded, slamming her hands on the counter and standing. "I knew it!" Zane grabbed her wrist, yanking her back on the sofa. Zoe put her rag away and grabbed the coffee pot as Jo drained her cup, bustling over to pour another one for her. Zane hadn't touched his.

"Would you sit down?" She dropped back onto the stool, yanking her hand out of his. "And no, it's not because of Stacy-"

"'Stacy'" Jo mimicked, clearly pissed. Zane rolled his eyes and leaned close.

"Come on, Jojo. You're acting like a jealous girlfriend. You know I would never-" She scoffed.

"I am not acting like-"

"Um, you guys okay?" Both turned to Zoe, who'd set the soft pretzel Jo had ordered on the counter in front of the deputy.

"We're fine. Why wouldn't we be?" Jo asked, tearing off a piece and popping it in her mouth.

"Uh... because you're arguing." The two shared a glance, before Zane rolled his eyes.

"This is perfectly usual for us, little Carter. We fight all the time."

"Like brother and sister." Jo added, tilting her head to the side as she stared at Zane. He narrowed his eyes.

"That's what you get for growing up with an anal retentive former dancer turned Army badass for a best friend." He replied. Jo's own dark eyes narrowed and she wrinkled her nose at him in a glare that struck Zane as just adorable.

"Better to be an anal retentive badass than an anti-establishment rebellious anarchist." She replied, tearing off another piece and popping it in her mouth, eyebrows raised. Zane snorted, then grabbed his cup and stood.

"Always have to have the last word, don't you?" He asked, leaning over and tearing off half of her pretzel. She swatted at his hand, but he ignored her.

"Hey! Hey, stop! That's mine!"

"And you're mine, Jojo." He whispered, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Catch you later, little Carter." He headed out the door, and Zoe returned to work- "Jo!" The deputy stopped tearing the last of her pretezel and froze. Zane stormed back into the cafe. "Give them to me." She dropped her pretzel back on the plate and turned to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He glared at her and stormed towards her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jo. Now give 'em t'me." She leaned back against the counter, pretending to think. The other patrons in the cafe watched, silent, captivated by the arguement taking place.

"Remind me again what you want?" She asked, innocently."Besides me, of course." Zoe laughed softly, but immediately stopped when Zane's glare directed to her.

"You know what I want, Jojo. Now hand them over." A moment passed before she unbuttoned the top of her tan blouse and reached into the fabric.

"Oh, you mean, these?" She asked innocently, lifting out a pair of keys on a copper and malachite keychain. They hung from her index finger, and she smiled at him, quite proud of the fact that she'd been able to knick them from Zane's pocket when he wasn't looking. "You want the keys?"

"Yes I want the keys! I need them otherwise my motorcycle doesn't start, and I can't get to work!" He snapped, reaching for the keys. She held them just out of reach, sticking her hand behind her back and leaning further back against the counter. "Come on, Jo, give them to me." She thought for a minute, screwing her mouth up.

"I don't think so." Instead of asking again, Zane grabbed around her, reaching for the keychain. But she switched hands, and held them up. "You want 'em? Come and get 'em." Gritting his teeth, Zane grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. She leaned back, waving them playfully out of reach, before letting go. A soft _plop!_ filled his ears, and he watched as the hot coffee in the coffee pot sitting on the counter enveloped his keys. Jo laughed, pleased with herself, when Zane yanked her off the stool.

"How could you do that?"

"Oh relax, Zanie, it's not like the time I dropped them down the toilet and then flushed."

"You did that deliberately too, if I recall." She shrugged.

"Then you shouldn't have gloated about dating Deena Michaels."

"And you shouldn't have been such a bitch about it." He snapped. She straightened. "You can be a real pain in the ass, you know that, Jo?" She straightened her uniform and smoothed her hair.

"Says the pot to the kettle." She grabbed her cup. "See you, Zoe."


	9. Chapter 9

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: 1987**

_The eight-year_-old sat on the sofa, arms crossed over her small chest, her hair pulled back in a smooth French braid. The black dress and black buckle shoes belied the somber situation, but she refused to show that she was affected. Refused to cry. Refused to do anything that would cast sympathetic glances and soothing hugs her direction. She didn't cry when she skinned her knee falling off her bike, or when she had to have her shoulder popped back into place after dislocating it playing baseball with her older brothers. And she would _not_ cry now.

"Jo, sweetheart," The child didn't look up, she just stared straight head. The soft conversations of her mother's family and her parents' close friends was eating away at her brain, and all she wanted to do was tear off her shoes, rip out the braid, and run barefoot in the backyard, sliding down the zipline her older brother, Ricco, had installed two years ago. She wanted to play base ball and kick a soccer ball around with her older brother Luca, and climb trees with Davie, the middle of her three brothers. She didn't want to sit here in the house and be sad and pretend to cry so strangers and relatives she'd never met could comfort her with false pity. "Sweetheart, look at me." She resisted, until a hand gently tugged her chin to the right.

Tessa Donovan, her mother's best friend since childhood, sat next to her, her long, glossy, mahogany hair pulled back in a nice bun. The necklace Cassie had given her in college was around her neck, and she reached up, brushing her fingers over it. She wore a nice black pants suit and black blouse, prefering that to the skirt she'd originally chosen. "Jo, honey, I know you're sad-"

The child jerked away, scooting away from Tessa and refusing to meet her gaze. Tessa shared a quick glance with James, who sighed. "I haven't been able to talk to her. She won't say anything to me. Only talks to Luca in hushed tones or doesn't talk at all."

"Selective muteism isn't uncommon in children, with situations like this, James. Give her time." And then, before Jo could stop her, Tessa leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of the girl's head before getting up. Jo looked around, she could feel the eyes of aunts and uncles she'd never met- because Cassie was a very private person and hadn't wanted to expose her children to the dysfunction that was her side of the family tree- pressed on her, watching as Cassandra Lupo's only daughter sat on the sofa, refusing to breakdown in front of them. After a moment, she got up, rushing from the living room, onto the back porch, and down the steps into the backyard.

"Jo!_ Josefina_!" She ignored her father's calling for her to come back, her older brothers' trying to grab her around the waist to stop her, even the priest from their church's attempt to get her to talk to him, and rushed out the backyard, and towards the garden her mother had so lovingly cared and grown at the other end of the yard, tucked back near the left side of the house. She could hear her father calling for her, but refused to go back. Swinging the gate open, she rushed inside, and when she got tired, she collapsed in the dirt and pulled her knees to her chest. Silence filled the space around her as memories of her mother, planting flowers and sitting on the small bench she'd added, filled her mind. The soft footsteps caused her head to snap up.

"What do you want?"

Zane shrugged. "Are you okay?" She sniffled, swiping angrily at the tears on her cheeks. She hated crying. Crying was a sign of weakness.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She met his eyes.

"Do I look okay?" She buried her face in her knees again and her shoulders shook with painful sobs. Glancing behind him, Zane went to her, sitting beside her and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She roughly shoved him away, turning so he wouldn't see the tears trailing down her cheeks. But he could hear her sobs, and scooted closer. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her, and after a moment, she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Zane held Jo close, wrapping his arms around her and holding tight to her small body. She continued to sob, body shaking violently, and after two hours, he looked up, to see his mom and Jo's dad standing at the gate, watching their children. Sharing a glance, the two entered the garden, and James entered, Tessa following behind.

Slowly, James knelt next to the children, laying a gentle hand on his daughter's back. "Oh Josefina," The child turned, throwing her arms around her father's neck. James held her tight, pressing a soft kiss to his daughter's hair as he gave Zane a small smile. "Thank you, Zane." The boy nodded as he stood, going to his mom. Wrapping her arm around her son's shoulders, Tessa gently guided him back to the house. Zane glanced back at Jo, wrapped in her father's arms.

Twenty minutes later, Zane looked up from his seat on the porch steps. Jo was holding onto her father's hand, and James pressed a kiss to the top of her head before going inside. A moment passed before Jo sat down next to Zane on the steps. She stared into her lap for several minutes before whispering, "Thank you." Zane shrugged.

"Welcome." They sat in silence, not looking at each other, before he turned to her. "I am sorry, Jojo." She met his gaze, lower lip quivering. And then, before he could react, she wrapped her arms back around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Slowly, Zane wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, as tears slid silently down Jo's cheeks and dripped into his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

She stared at the green malachite stone in the middle of the copper keychain. She and Zane had each recieved one as a gift from a woman who's store they'd wandered through back when they were sixteen. Seemed so long ago, now that she thought about it. But that was also the year Jo joined Color Guard at West Point, and where her three best girlfriends- her _only_ girlfriends- had joined her after stints in their own various military schools. The four became inseperable, rekindling the old friendship they'd lost after their families moved to seperate bases. Jo's best friend was still Zane, but there was something about being around the girls-

"What'cha thinkin' about, Josie?" She looked up, breaking into a grin as Tamsen Blythe slid into the chair across from Jo's desk. The deputy shrugged, tossing the keychain on the desk and sat back, grabbing her cup. Tamsen worked minor security detail at Global, along with Caitlan Hertz and Gwendolyn Rowley, and spent more days off than on as the minor detail wasn't always needed.

"Not much. Hear you talked to Nicki last night. How's he doing?" She asked, sipping her coffee. Tam shrugged, playing with the pendant she wore. Tamsen's sister Jadie had been killed in the September Eleventh attacks- leaving her husband to raise their two sons- Jacob and Nicholas- alone. The boys were in their early teens now, and Jake had decided to join the military like his aunts- for her considered Jo, Lan and Gwen aunts as well.

"Okay. Talked to a recruiter for the Marines. He's... he's really excited."

"And Jakie?" Jo asked softly. Tam sighed, dropping the pendant. She rubbed a hand over her face and tilted her head back.

"He blames his dad for letting his mom die. Says... if he'd gotten into the tower in time, if he'd gone up to the restaurant, then his mom would still be alive. He doesn't understand that, if his dad had gone into the north tower, he probably wouldn't have come out again. As is, he's dying anyway. The cancer will kill him long before old age. Just like thousands of other first responders." _Just like us._ Jo winced; she'd watched her own mom die of ovarian cancer when she was a child, and had never fully accepted it. She hadn't missed the subtle reference to them either.

They'd been there that fateful Tuesday morning, having coffee before planning to go up to Windows on the World in the North Tower and have breakfast with Jadie. They'd watched the first flight- American Airlines One Seventy-Five- slam into the tower, and had rushed to help, getting people out as fast as they could before the tower collapsed one hundred two minutes later. And they, like the others who had dug through the rubble afterwards, had breathed in the toxic smoke and dust from the towers; they'd been caught in the dust cloud that had filled lower Manhattan after each tower fell, struggling to see through the thick dust that floated and covered them like a second skin, breathing in the particles of ground steele, glass, and atomized human as they'd searched for each other, having become seperated as they'd searched for cover.

Even all these years later, Jo could feel the particles she'd breathed in, attaching to her lungs and coating the membranes of her organs. She, like hundreds of others, had suffered stints in the hospital over the years, going through test after test as the doctors searched for diagnosis after diagnosis as to the reason behind her getting sick. Not even Zane knew where she'd been that tragic day- he'd been back in Boston, watching the horror unfold on TV like thousands of others around the world. He'd stuck by her side; they'd never kept secrets from one another, yet this was one secret she couldn't help but keep. So she kept her illness hidden from everyone; it would be a secret she'd carry to her grave.

"It wasn't Ryan's fault." Jo whispered, taking a sip from her cup. Tam sighed.

"I know, and he knows, he just... if he has someone to blame, it takes some of the hurt away."

"If he wants someone to blame, blame the extremist terrorist bastards who took his mom away from them in the first place." Jo muttered, cup at her lips. Tam chuckled.

"Can't get ahold of them, Josie, they're dead. But he can get ahold of-"

"Jojo, we need to talk." Both women turned, to see Zane storm into the office. Tam raised her eyebrows, clearly shocked to see Zane Donovan standing in the office of his own free will. A moment passed, before he cleared his throat and whispered, "Hello... Tam." The blonde turned to Jo, eyes wide.

_'When did he grow up?'_ She mouthed, as she stood and grabbed her own cup off the desk. Jo just raised her eyes and cocked her head, _I know, right?_

"Well, I'll leave you two alone; I have to get back to work anyway. Not that there's much to do, but..." She went to Jo as the deputy stood, setting her cup down. "And thanks, Josie. I'll tell Jakie what you said. Maybe that'll get through to him. He always listened to you more than any of us. See ya, Josie." She kissed the deputy's cheek, before leaving. "And it's sen. Tam_sen_." The blonde replied, passing by Zane. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, blondie. Like I care."

"Don't worry, Donovan, I never did." She called, leaving the office. Jo chuckled as Zane sneered at the blonde's back as the main door closed behind her. He and Tam had always been at odds- over everything, mainly because he'd pulled her pigtails and then cut them off in daycare one afternoon. Tamsen had never forgiven him. Once she was gone, he turned back to Jo. The deputy had stood and was now leaning on her desk, arms crossed over her chest. Zane sighed, hands in his pockets.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Donovan?" She teased gently. He rolled his eyes.

"You heard?" She nodded.

"Mom called and told me. So, yeah, I heard. She's really proud of you, ya know." He shrugged and moved closer to her. Once he was within reach, Jo wrapped her arms around his neck. "Two doctorates in... ten years?" He glared at her, and the two broke into laughter.

"Somethin' like that." He replied, before leaning down and kissing her. "Any sparks?" He teased. She thought a moment, shaking her head.

"Nope. Just the good kind." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight to him, the doctor's words ringing in her ears from that long ago day, months after the towers fell, and after she'd returned stateside. She'd forgotten to ask Zane what he wanted to talk about, but somehow, she had a feeling that didn't matter. Tears pricked her eyes, and she buried her face in his neck.

_This form of cancer is deadly- those who get it, die long, slow, painful deaths. Sieze the day while you can, you never know when you're time will come._


	11. Chapter 11

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: 1997**

_"Don't make me_ punch you!"

"That's the point, Jojo. That's why it's called boxing."

"I thought that was why you used a punching bag. But you work just as well." He rolled his eyes and struck; she ducked, knocking his feet out from under him. He landed on his back on the practice mat, and as she leaped over him, he grabbed her ankle, pulling until she fell, landing partially on top of him._ "Ow! What the hell, Zanie!"_ She snapped, reaching back to grab her head. When she opened her eyes, it was to Zane on top of her, pinning her down.

"Actually, I was wrong. It's Aikado, not boxing." He quickly kissed her nose and moved to get up, when she manuevered and threw him onto his back, so that she was straddling him. She caught her breath, tossing her black ponytail over her hair, as beads of perspiration ran down her olive skin and dampened the black sports bra she wore. Slowly, Zane's hands roved over the hard washboard of her stomach, tracing over the small freckles and marks that defined Jo's petite body. His fingers brushed against the naval piercing she'd gotten at thirteen- Dad had flipped out when he saw it and grounded his daughter for weeks afterwards. The small blue-stoned heart dangled, over her soft skin, and Zane gently pressed a kiss to the body jewelry. He couldn't imagine a time when Jo didn't have the piercing, and often enjoyed running his fingers over it after sex. "So, movies and popcorn tonight, like always? Which ones? Texas Chainsaw or Nightmare on Elm Stree?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Neither. I have a date."

"What?" Zane's surprise perked up, and he lifted his head. "With who?" She shrugged, a sly smile on her face. "You aren't gonna tell me, are you?" Quickly, Jo licked her lips.

"Why should I? It's not like you two have anything in common, anyway."

"Um, yeah, we do, actually. _You._ Where did you meet him?" She bit her lip.

"At The Point. We were in the same history class." Zane raised an eyebrow.

"What's his name?" She rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't let it go until he knew the guy's name.

"Eric. Eric Brogan." She replied, climbing off him and standing. Zane was on his feet instantly, grabbing her hand as she removed her gloves.

"Have you slept with him?" Her temper flared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Zane? You're acting like a jealous boyfriend!"

"I just want to know, okay? Don't you think I _deserve_ the right to know if another guy is sleeping with my girl?" He demanded. She yanked away from him.

"'Your girl'? Since when have I been 'your girl', Zane? Not since you started dating Deena-"

"That again? God, Jojo! Deena and I broke up months ago!"

"Why?" She demanded, small hands on her hips. "Because you couldn't imagine being tied down?"

"No, because I told her that I was sleeping with the girl I love!" He snapped. Jo reared back as though struck, surprise in her dark eyes.

"Whoa."

"What did you say?" Both turned, to see her two older brothers in the doorway of the small dojo their mother had added to the plans when she designed the house. Jo instantly paled, and ducked her head. "Josie, are you... Zane... are you... are you two really..." Davie stammered, unable to form complete sentences as he entered the dojo.

"What our truly articulate brother is trying to say, Josie, is, are you sleeping with our baby sister, Zane?" Luca asked, leaning against the doorjam, arms crossed. Jo and Zane shared a heated glance. A whole conversation passed between the eighteen-year-olds within the span of a few short seconds; secret languages exchanged and messages transferred. Those simple looks told the boys all they needed to know.

"How long?" Davie asked, hands on his hips. Jo swallowed, and refused to meet her brother's eyes.

"Since... since we were... fourteen." Jo whispered, glancing again at Zane.

"Fourteen?" Davie asked, shock filling his dark eyes. "Three years? You've been sleeping together for three years? When were you going to tell us?"

"Never." Zane ventured softly.

"Never what?" All four slowly turned to see James and Tessa in the doorway, groceries in their arms, mainly for the barbacue they were going to fix that night to celebrate Jo's graduation from the Point. Tense silence filled the air, and Tessa looked from her son to Jo and back. "What's going on?"

"Your son has been sleeping with our baby sister, Mrs. Donovan." Davie said, calling Tessa by her married name for the first time in years. Tessa glanced at James, who was just as shocked at the news as she was.

"Excuse me?" But Jo pushed through the adults before anyone could say another word and rushed into the kitchen. And that was where everyone found her, sitting on the floor, face buried in her knees. James set down the groceries and knelt next to his only daughter.

"Are you all right, Josefina?" She nodded, meeting her father's eyes.

"Yeah, Daddy, I just... I just got lightheaded and needed to splash water on my face. It's nothing big. Not as bad as the last few weeks have been."

"Weeks?" Tessa choked out, turning to her son. Zane held up his hands.

"I haven't done anything!" Luca took a seat at the counter, rolling an orange between his hands.

"I don't know, Matthew." He said, using Zane's middle name tauntingly. "It sure sounds to me like you've gotten my baby sister in the family way." Zane turned a colbalt glare at him. James was up and had Zane pinned against the wall before the younger man could blink.

_"How could you two do something so irresponsible?"_ Jo leaped to her feet. _"I've treated you like a son, and this is what you do to my daughter?"_

"Daddy!"

"James, calm down." Tessa laid a hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off.

"We don't even know if I am! And if I am, it might not even be Zane's!" Everyone turned to Jo, who stood with tears streaming down her cheeks. Zane, of all of them, was the first to break the silence.

"What? What do you mean it might not be mine?" She took a deep breath.

"It could be Eric's." She whispered, holding a hand to her mouth to keep from sobbing.

"Who's Eric?" Tessa asked, glancing at James.

"He's my boyfriend." Jo choked out. "And... when I told him, I might be pregnant, he proposed. I... haven't said yes, yet." Zane felt his world come crashing down around him. Tessa rushed to Jo, grabbing her arm and pulling her from the kitchen.

"Come on, sweetheart. We'll get this straightened out once and for all."

"Where are you going?" Zane asked. Tessa didn't look back as she pulled Jo out of the house and towards the car. They'd all come out onto the back porch, watching as Tessa shoved Jo into the passenger seat.

"To the hospital."

Two hours later, Tessa returned to the house, Jo silently in tow. The men were instantly on their feet, but Jo took one look at them and rushed upstairs, bursting into tears as her bedroom door slammed behind her. Zane followed, nervously glancing back at James. He knocked gently on Jo's bedroom door, and waited. "Jojo?"

"What do you want?" He winced at her heartbroken question, and asked softly,

"Can I come in?" He almost missed her soft reply, and after a moment, opened the door and slipped inside, closing it softly behind him. She was laying on her bed, her back to him, holding a teddy bear in her arms. Her shoulders shook with sobs, and he took a seat on the bed beside her, reaching out and stroking a finger up and down her back. "What'd the doctor say?"

"I was." Zane's brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out her simple phrase.

"Sorry? Say it again, Jojo?" This time, she sat up, turning to him. It was then that he saw how red and puffy her eyes were. She wiped her nose on the back of her hand and sniffled.

"I was pregnant. Eight weeks. But not anymore. I miscarried." She burst into fresh sobs then, and Zane pulled her into his arms.

"So... so it was... mine?" He asked, quickly doing the math in his head. She nodded against his chest. He sighed, unable to catch his breath. Eight weeks ago, they'd been camping in their hideaway, making love in front of the fire like usual. They'd forgotten protection, and Jo hadn't remembered to take her birth control before they left. Now, he held tight to Jo, as she grieved over a child that hadn't even had the chance to grow, that hadn't had a chance to live. Slowly, he reached down, laying a hand over her womb, where, just hours earlier, there had been a child- his child, their child- growing inside her, forming and taking shape into a tiny human being that he hadn't even known about. How could she possibly keep this from him? A chance at fatherhood? Even the tiniest, microscopic chance that he'd been a father? How could she just... take that possibility away from him? But she didn't, he had to remind himself. Her own body did.

And now, she needed him; she needed him to let her grieve for the child they'd created and that they'd lost. A child he only hoped they could create again- when the time was right, and they were ready. He pressed a kiss to the top her head.

"I'm right here, Jojo. I'm not going anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: Who should I send back? Jo? Zane? How about both?**

Two years. It didn't seem possible that two years had passed since Zane had come to Eureka. And in that time, they'd formed a relationship out of their childhood friendship; connected at the hip, the constant chatter of everyone in Cafe Diem, and bets had begun to form over when Zane would pop the question. But popping the question wasn't on Zane's mind. The woman in his bed was currently in his thoughts, and he pressed a kiss to the bare skin of her back as he ran a hand down her spine. She sighed in contentment, turning to look at him as he forced himself out of bed and got dressed. "I'm gonna go get breakfast. I'll be back soon." She gave him a lazy smile, leaning up to kiss him before he was gone, heading into the chaos that was Founders' Day.

Stretching, Jo sat up, climbing out of bed and making her way to the bathroom for a shower. When she was done, she pulled on one of Zane's t-shirts and pair of boxers, and headed downstairs. But as she passed by the bedroom door again, something caught her eye. A small, black velvet box. A part of her was itching to open it, while another screamed at her to leave it alone. She grabbed the box and headed downstairs, intending to confront him when he got back.

"Jojo? I grabbed a couple muffins while I was-" Zane stopped in his tracks. Jo was standing at the counter, the ring box in her hand, open. Her eyes were wide and her lip was between her teeth. Suddenly, her glance met his, and he put the food on the counter.

"Is... is this..." But he didn't have to respond; she knew the ring, and the story that went with it. She knew the significance of the heirloom and how much the woman who had given it to Zane had meant to him. He nodded.

"I was... I wasn't going to ask... this afternoon... before the celebrations. Trying to make it special, you know?" She didn't respond. Slowly, he moved around the counter towards her, taking her into his arms and capturing her lips in a kiss that bared his soul. She drank him in, clutching tight to the box that could shape their future, and when he finally allowed her to come up for air, he whispered, "I love you, Jojo. I figured it was... time we made it official." And he leaned down, but she pushed him away, handing the box back and rushing upstairs. Zane watched, stunned, before hearing the door to his bedroom slam.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to hide the ring in a box of Lisa's Lingerie- the very lingerie he'd gotten her when they were fourteen. He'd planned on taking her up to Lookout Point and asking her there, away from the celebrations of Founders' Day and the chaos the town would bring. They'd take a picnic and start a fire, lay out their sleeping bags and make love under the stars with the fire as their only light, like they'd done as teenagers, in their hideaway, all those years ago. He'd ask her once they were sated and curled in each others' arms, and she'd say yes, letting him slip the ring on before kissing him until they couldn't breath. They'd call their parents the next morning and tell them the good news; start planning the wedding, picking the dress, the date, the place.

They'd fly their families out for the ceremony, have a wonderful reception, and spend their honeymoon together on a beach- Hawaii or Mexico or somewhere with ocean where he could throw her in and enjoy the feel of her body against his as she pulled him in too. Somewhere where they could hike, or seem famous ruins or bask in the quiet of a solemn viewing. And then they'd come back to Eureka and start their life together; a year or two enjoying marriage, before trying to concieve. And this time, there'd be no doubt about the baby's paternity, there'd be no miscarriage. He'd watch her swell with their child; they'd decorate the baby's room and hold the baby shower, take the lamazze classes and babyproof the house. And he would be by her side when their child came into the world, he'd hold her and kiss her and tell her how wonderful she did, how beautiful their child was, how they looked just like her. And they'd do everything parents should do with their child- teach them to walk, and talk, and ride a bike. Celebrate birthdays and Christmases and Easters. Tell bedtime stories and give baths and bake cookies with them. And maybe, someday, another one would come along, just as perfect as the first. And they would deal with family portraits, and Christmas vacations, and set up babysitting nights in exchange for date nights. And yes, no matter how much Jo protested, they would sell the motorcycle and get a mini van. And they'd grow old together, and have grandchildren, and great grandchildren, and sit on the back porch in rocking chairs and watch them play, and think back on their life together, and how wonderful it had been.

No, it was not supposed to go like this.

When he looked up next, it was to Jo, dressed in costume, rushing down the stairs and towards the front door. "I'm late. I was... supposed to be working security an hour ago. Carter's going to kill me."

_"Jo!"_ But she didn't look back; the from door banged closed, and she was gone, leaving Zane holding the ring and his heart, shattered at his feet. Half an hour later, the phone rang, and he grabbed it. "Jo?"


	13. Chapter 13

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: 2002. **

_The light burned_, and she struggled to open her eyes. This wasn't how she imagined her life at twenty-three. Go over to fight after the towers fell and the woman she looked on as an older sister was killed? Sure. Witness the fall of Saddam, and celebration of a country? Okay. Fight the enemy, kill if need be out in the Iraq desert? What choice did she have, really? Spend ten months in a dungeon, captured by insurgeons? No way in hell.

Yet, here she was, in hell.

One of eight soldiers captured in the raid that had nearly destroyed the base, she hadn't seen daylight since the capture, hadn't eaten properly, barely slept. None of them had. And yet, every six weeks, one of them was taken out of their hell and escorted into a new one. Beaten, threatened, raped, that was what awaited them when they were taken out of the room. Blindfolded and stripped nude, forced against their will, while a video camera rolled, and captured everything on film. That film was later sent to the American embassy, which in turn sent it to the White House, which did nothing.

Today, it looked like it was her turn.

They yanked her to her feet, a black cloth wrapped around her eyes, and shoved her up the stairs and into the room. She heard the voices, but didn't listen. Felt the pallets beneath her feet, and got down on her knees as they robbed her of her clothes and held her down. The man forced her onto her stomach, and all too soon, she felt the sharp sting of the whip as it flashed across the soft flesh of her back and buttocks. She didn't cry, didn't scream, just buried her face in the pallet and thought of home.

Her father and brothers, Tessa and Zane. Zane, with his blue eyes and charming smile. Her best friend, lover, secret boyfriend. The man she loved with her whole heart, but hadn't had the courage to tell. The man who'd promised to be there, at the center of the crowds, when she set foot back on American soil. The man she would never see again.

As the man began forcing himself on her, she closed her eyes beneath the cloth and thought of Zane. Of how gentle and loving he was, how his hands softly skimmed her body, how he left kisses on every inch, always doubling and tripling until he was certain he'd kissed every inch of soft, olive skin. She imagined Zane's hands on her body, gently parting her thighs and stroking her hips as they joined together, becoming one. In her mind, she screamed his name; she wouldn't scream for this bastard. She'd kill him before he got a sound out of her.

She'd been a mute before, she could play it again. As a child, after her mother died. Was this what her mother pictured for her little girl? A prisoner of war? When she opened her eyes again, she found herself back in the dungeon, with the others.

Eighteen days later, she awoke with raging fever and blinding delirium. Shaking violently, she called for her mother, as the others held her, comforting her, protecting her from the men who held them.

Two days later, she was carried out of the dungeon, in the arms of one of theirs. The images of the captives were broadcast all over the world, of the eight American soldiers held for nearly eleven months in the desert of Iraq, beaten, tortured, near death. It was these images that James saw of his little girl- weighing no bigger than a six-year-old. He and Tessa and the boys reached the German hospital ten hours later. Zane, had been getting ready to present his doctoral thesis, and hadn't been told.

He saw it on the news.

When he arrived at the German hospital, weeks later, it was to James and the others outside Jo's hospital room._ "Why didn't you tell me?"_ He demanded, storming into the room. The sight before him stopped his heart.

Jo, his beloved Josefina, his Jojo, lay near comatose in the bed, hooked up to wires and monitors and machines that were helping her to breathe. She was pale, thin, so malnurished, Zane wondered how she'd survived. Placed in an induced coma so her body could recover, monitors pumped her heart, IV's fed her much needed nutrients, oxygen worked in and out of her lungs. Zane turned to them, going back out to the hallway.

_"How could you not tell me? When did they find her? Where?"_

"Zane, sweetheart, she was held captive with seven others in the desert in Iraq. The Taliban, or so they think. They placed her in a coma so she'd recover, but... but that was weeks ago. They don't know if she'll wake up... We didn't tell you, because you had your presentation-"

_"Screw my presentation! Jo is more important than some fucking presentation and you know it! How could you keep her from me? I heard about it one the news! How could any of you not tell me?"_ And without another word, he returned to her side, taking a seat in the chair and holding tight to her hand. "You listen to me, Jojo. You are going to pull through. You have to. You're stronger than this- than what those bastards did to you. You can get through this- you've gotten through everything since I've known you, and this is no exception. You _fight_, you hear me? You fight and you come back to us. To_ me_."

Tears slid down his cheeks, and he pressed several kisses to her palm. He quickly glanced towards the door before getting up and perching on the edge of the bed. Gently, he stroked her hair back from her forehead, pressing kiss after soft kiss to her skin. His tears dripped into her hair and he struggled to control his sobs. "You come back to me, Jojo. Come back, you hear? Come on, Josefina, open those beautiful chocolate browns for me. Squeeze my hand, blink, do something. Come back to me." He didn't notice the doctor moving to enter the room. "Come on, Jo. Wake up." He sniffled, glancing at the monitors.

"We were supposed to get married. Supposed to make babies. Lots and lots of beautiful babies, that look like you. I keep thinking," He traced the bones of her hand, before pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "of when you told me you'd miscarried. Back when we were eighteen. And I just... God, I thought of... of that little baby, whose life hadn't even had a chance to start. They say nurture verses nature... let me tell you, I've never hated nature more than at that moment, when it took our child from us. And I've been thinking about it ever since. About how... how there was a little baby, that had grown inside you for eight weeks, and how... how it deserved longer. How we deserved to know whether we were having a boy or a girl, and how... we should paint the nursery and... and all those things new parents do to prepare for the baby. Birthing classes and prenatal visits and the baby shower. And... and the labor and delivery, and... and hearing that first scream as our baby entered the world... I hated nature so much after that. How... how could it just... take something that... that was created from love... I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense to me."

He squeezed her hand, but she didn't respond. "I don't understand and I never will. How could... how could it decide that... that our baby wasn't worth it... wasn't important... and how can... how can it decide now whether you belong here or not? I love you, Jojo. There should be no question. It can't take you from me, not when we haven't even had a chance to see what we could become. It can't take that chance away from us. I won't let it." And without caring about the doctors and nurses, he gently removed the oxygen mask, and leaned own. "Come back to me, Jojo. I need you. I love you." His lips gently brushed hers, and he replaced the mask, turning to go when he stopped.

Something was squeezing his hand. He looked down; Jo's fingers were weakly squeezing his. "Jojo?" He returned to her side, holding her hand against his cheek. "Sweetheart, come back to me. Come on, Jojo. Come on." He kissed her fingers, and again she squeezed his hand. He heard someone calling for the doctor, but didn't realize it was him. He only focused on her. Chaos surrounded him, but he refused to leave her side, holding tight to her hand, talking to her, as the doctors brought her out of the coma, and she slowly began to open her eyes. He never thought he'd get to see those beautiful dark eyes again.

"I don't know what you did or said, Mr. Donovan-" the doctor started, but Zane didn't hear him. As the nurse slowly removed the mask, leaving only the tubes in her nose, he leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He said a silent prayer of thanks, as she whispered one word, and he finally burst into tears.

_"Zanie..."_


	14. Chapter 14

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

She'd never been so angry. Of all the stupid experiments to go wrong- why,_ why_ did it have to be one that inflicted rage? And of all of it, of everything, why did Carter have to be the one to save the day?

She stepped towards him, aiming between the sheriff's eyes. "Move, _now_!" He backed up as she stepped forward, and cocked the gun, an angry smile on her face. _"Move. Now!"_

"Jo, don't do this. We need you. We can't do this without you." There he goes again, that placating, soft-talking everyman sheriff crap. The man who thought he knew everything; from doing her job to running her love life. From raising Zoe to trying to raise her. She wasn't going to stand for it anymore. She'd had enough, and the only way to end it, was to start with Carter. She heard Zane's voice behind her, but she didn't pay anyone else any mind. She only focused on Carter. "Jo-"

_"Don't tell me what to do, Carter! I'm not your child!"_

"I know, okay? I know that. I'm just looking out for you. I care about you, Jo. About both you and Zane, and I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

_"Go to hell."_ And a single shot rang out as she pulled the trigger.

Zane heard the blast, saw Carter stumble back and grab his shoulder, but felt no sympathy for the man. His only concern was getting his hands on Jo. Since being thrown into this new timeline, his relationship with Jo had gone from good to bad in a matter of weeks. Founders' Day had been hell- since Jo hadn't answered his proposal, and instead run out of the house, he'd watched any chance with the woman he loved slip away. And when he, Carter, Fargo, Henry and Allison had been shuffled back to the past, things had only gotten worse.

Coming to this new timeline brought new changes- the biggest of which had Jo dating Taggart in this timeline, and in a serious, _serious_ way- and Zane hadn't been able to see a silver lining at all. His friendship with Jo was still intact, but romantic relationship there was not. Through the blinding haze of rage that filled GD, all he wanted to do was grab Jo and kiss her, make love to her and remind her of what they'd had in the old timeline. He, like Allison, Carter and Tess, hadn't been in GD when whatever happened took place, he'd been out for a run and missed work.

"Jo! How could you?" Instantly, the Head of Security turned to Allison.

_"Don't push me, Allison!"_ She snapped, turning her gun on the good doctor. Allison gasped in horror, and after a moment, Jo lowered her gun and stormed out. Carter, still injured, tried to rush after her, but Allison got to him first. Together, she, Fargo, and Zane managed to get him to the infirmary where Allison was able to patch the sheriff up. Zane watched, noticing how Parrish struggled to get ahold of Allison- having been tranq'ed by Tess earlier and left restrained in the infirmary- and once they had him sedated, Zane rushed off to find Jo.

He found her, holding her gun on Tam. Sure, he and the blonde had never gotten along, but no one deserved to be nearly shot at by their best friend. Seeing his chance, Zane shoved Jo against the wall. _"Let go of me!"_

"You need to come,_ now, Jo!"_ She shoved against him.

"Bit me, Donovan." He smirked, looking her up and down.

_"Don't tempt me, Jojo."_ And then, without another word, he threw Jo over his shoulder kicking and screaming- literally- and carried her to the infirmary. By the time they got there, the situation had gotten worse, and the doors had to be broken to keep them closed. As Allison and Zane talked Tess, Carter and Fargo through reprogramming the device, Jo sat on one of the stools, rocking back and forth, dark eyes moving back and forth between Allison and Zane. Neither noticed as she climbed off the stool and quietly drew her gun, skulking towards them with a glint of deadly intent in her eyes.

"Carter, Tess, you have to-" A shot rang out, and Allison dropped the phone, slamming into the wall as Zane threw them both to the ground.

"Al?_ Allison_!" The older woman glanced at Zane, before turning her gaze to Jo; who stood shaking violently, gun still in hand. Quickly, Allison grabbed for the phone, as Zane climbed to his feet, helping her up.

"I'm here, Tess." Allison replied, as calmly as she could. But she soon forgot Tess, at the look on Jo's face. Blind rage filled the former Army sergeant; memories of her time in captivity in the Iraq desert began to take the place of the rage filling GD. The screams, the threats, the rage; inflicted on the eight of them in that dungeon, the constant rape and torture. And night, after night, she'd prayed that she'd die, that she'd stop enduring this torture, only to wake up the next morning. Suddenly, all the nightmares were coming back with a vengeance- she was locked, trapped in a dungeon, waiting to die...

"Allison, what's going on?" Carter's frantic voice broke over the phone, but neither she nor Zane spoke. "Allison! Zane!"

The two watched as Jo slowly raised her gun, resting the barrel to her temple. _"Jo!" _Zane shook his head, taking a step towards his friend. "Don't. We love you. Whatever's going on, whatever's been brought back from this, fight it. You're a fighter, you're strong. You can get through this, like you've gotten through everything else. We'll get through it, together." But Jo backed up, turning the gun on Zane. He stopped, holding his hands up. "Jo-"

She backed up, eyes locked on Zane's. And then, just as slowly as before, she turned the gun upside down, and slipped the barrel between her teeth. It rested, nestled in her mouth, pointing towards the back of her skull. One quick pull of the trigger, and her brain would be splashed against the far wall of the infirmary. At that point, Zane saw his whole world slipping away. And without thinking, he rushed towards her, as she whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Zanie."

As Allison frantically talked Tess through fixing the device, Zane lunged, and a single shot rang out, shattering the chaos.

When Zane looked up again, it was to Allison releasing him from the restraints. He hadn't even been aware that he'd been cuffed to the bed. She gave him a soft, worn smile, saying, "It worked. Everything's back to normal." But her eyes filled with sadness and Zane suddenly remembered the last twenty minutes. Jo, standing there, gun in hand. Holding it first at her temple. And then placing it in her mouth, barrel towards the back of her head. Him lunging towards her, and the blast that shattered his world. "Jo-" And then Allison moved aside, as Zane sat up.

Jo was sitting on the step in the middle of the room, where Allison's desk was, handcuffed, and leaning against the pole. She looked as exhausted as he felt, her dark blue cowl neck hugging her small form, ponytail falling out around her shoulders. Zane's eyes flicked to Allison. "But... but I heard the shot-"

"You managed..." Allison took a deep breath, choking on her worry. "Somehow, I don't know how you did it, but you managed to get the gun out of her mouth and that was when she pulled the trigger. Hit your shoulder, but you'll be fine. She's..." Allison glanced back at the Head of Security. "A little worse for wear, but, she'll be fine. You stopped a suicide today, Zane. You should be proud of yourself." Somehow, as he got off the bed and made his way to Jo, he didn't feel proud. He felt awful. Her dark eyes watched him as he sat down beside her on the step. Her head never left the coolness of the pole she was leaning against.

Zane sighed. How was he supposed to be civil to this woman, when she had no memory of their relationship? Of their growing love? How could he possibly play nice to the man who was dating the woman he loved? Sure, Taggart was a friend, but... but this? Just the thought of the Australian's hands, his body, on hers, covering her perfect form, set his teeth clacking. They sat in silence for several minutes, before he took the key and uncuffed her. Then, gently, he helped her to her feet and took her from the infirmary.

"Come on, Jojo, let's get you cleaned up." As she laid her head on his shoulder, Zane didn't miss her soft,

"Thank you, Zanie."


	15. Chapter 15

**R****if****iuto****: N****on**** Miriena**

**A/N: 1983. **

_The little girl_ rushed onto the porch, climbing onto her mother's lap. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she held tight to her teddy bear, that was now headless. At four, the two children were at that stage where they'd get into all kinds of trouble- today, it was Zane having cut off her bear's head, and Jo having shoved him into the rose bushes in her mother's garden in retaliation. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"Zane cut off her head." The child choked out, fresh tears sliding out of her eyes. Her mother took the bear, examining it. She sighed.

"He found my pruning shears." Cassandra Lupo muttered, shaking her head. "Nothing that can't be fixed." Tessa Donovan rolled her eyes, glancing towards the steps- in time to see her son coming towards them, cut and bloody and looking for all the world about ready to either cry or hit Jo or do both.

"Zane! What happened?" Both women turned to Jo, who'd slid off her mother's lap.

"She pushed me." Zane accused, glaring at Jo, who crossed her arms and pouted. "Into roses."

_"Josefina!"_ The child jumped, turning to her mother. "You could have hurt Zane!"

"He hurt teddy." The child replied in defense, stomping her foot. The women shared a look, before Tessa turned to her son. She knew, that a big reason why he was acting out was because his father had just left them not three weeks ago. For Zane, that had been a blow harder than any slap or taunt. His father's leaving had screamed to his son that he didn't want a family, didn't want _him_, and Tessa had no idea how to make the boy see that that hadn't been the case at all. That his father's leaving had been because of his own insecurities, not because of his family. Besides, Zane had a male role model in Jo's father, James. Not that Zane always followed by example, her son had a bad habit of not listening to anyone in authority but her- and Cassie.

Cassie Lupo loved Zane like another one of her sons, and she saw the damage Tony's departure from his family had done to his little boy. Suddenly, Zane, who'd always been a little wild, had gotten worse, picking fights with her sons, and torturing Jo any chance he got- from stealing her ballet slippers to cutting her hair. Clearly, this teddy bear incident was just the latest in a long line of responses to his father leaving. Only, this time, Jo had fought back, shoving Zane into the rose bush for cutting off her bear's head with the gardening shears.

She glanced at Tessa, who shook her head, and rushed to examine her son. The two girls had been childhood friends, growing up in the South of Boston in the era of Camelot and the grace and elegance that was the Kennedy Presidency; the riots and protests and horror of Vietnam, and the murders, kidnappings and cults of the seventies. They'd seen each other through mini-dresses and gogo boots, through bellbottoms and tie die, through afghan dresses and peace symbol jewelry. As best friends, they saw each other through first loves, crushes and college romances; through the early years of marriage and parenthood- and this, this single parenthood that Tessa was currently going through, was just another bump on the road. Though Cassie can't help but feel responsible; she's the one that introduced Tess to Tony in the first place.

Jo stood behind Tessa, watching closely. "What?" Zane asked, and Tessa turned, giving Jo a small smile. She glanced at Cassie, neither knowing that the young mother would be dead four short years later, of ovarian cancer at thirty-four, leaving Tessa to look out for her beloved children as well as her own. Cassie chuckled, shrugging. Jo didn't say anything, instead, she moved around Tessa and shoved Zane hard, sending the boy off the porch and down the steps to the grass.

"Josefina!" The girl ignored her mother, and rushed down the steps, as Tessa reached to grab her best friend's daughter to stop her. But the child skirted the older woman and leaped, attacking Zane as best she could. Turns out, the boy gave as good as he got, managing to shove Jo over and sit on her, holding her down while he pulled on her ponytail. Finally, Tessa and Cassie managed to seperate the children, despite being kicked and hit themselves.

_"Stop it! Both of you!"_ With a whistle, Cassie got the children to stop fighting, and they were marched onto the porch. "That is completely uncalled for! You both know better than that! Josefina, what would you father say if he were here now instead of on base?" The girl glared at Zane. "And you, Zane-"

_"I don't have a dad! He didn't want me! No one wants me!"_ And pushing between Tessa and Jo, he rushed from the porch.

"Zane!" Tessa covered her mouth with her hand, crumpling to the deck floor as Cassie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How could Tony not see how much him leaving is affecting Zane?" With one last glance at the adults, Jo slipped off the porch deck, going back to the garden where everything started. She found Zane in her mom's garden, knees to his chest and tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Go away." He choked out, burying his face in his knees. Slowly, Jo sat beside him, silent.

"I'm sorry." Zane shook his head looking at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No one wants me. He never did."

"That's not true. We want you. Mommy and Daddy and my brothers. And you have me, Zanie." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Zane as he clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

Zane looked up, in time to see Taggart enter; and where Taggart was, that meant Jo wasn't far behind. Yep, he watched her slip her arms around him from behind, and had to turn away as the Austrailian turned to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I'm sorry, Zane. I can't imagine what you must be going through, watching them-"

"Thanks, Vincent, I... I get it." He replied, cutting the cafe owner off. The older man nodded, patting his hand and hurrying to take orders as Taggart and Jo took seats at a nearby table. They were deep in conversation, leaning together, talking softly, fingers playing on the table. Zane forced himself to swallow his drink; memories of taking care of her after the rage incident filled his head, the silent gratitude that shone in her eyes, the whispered thank yous that had passed her lips; the soft kiss to his cheek as she left his apartment and headed home. It had been weeks since they'd shared lunch together or had a good debate over coffee. Seeing her with Taggart only made the wound that much more raw.

"Why are you lookin' so glum? Someone take your doctorate away?" His head snapped up as Jo took a seat beside him at the counter. A moment passed, before he glanced behind them; Taggart and Jo were gone- or, rather, Taggart was gone. Jo was currently sitting next to Zane.

"Um... sorry?" She raised an eyebrow, reaching over and breaking off a piece of his muffin.

"You look like someone ran over your dog, Zanie." She replied, popping the piece into her mouth. He stared at her, confused. As his eyes ran over her figure, he suddenly realized what was so off-

"When did you change clothes, Jojo?" She glanced down at the low-cut, dark blue, off the shoulder rusched top she wore over a pair of curve-hugging jeans. Her long black hair was down around her shoulders in loose waves, and she wore her leather jacket open on her small frame.

"Well, it's nice to see you finally noticing my figure." She said, stealing another bite. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. A moment passed, before she got up, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the cafe. "Come on. We're gonna be late for work."

"What about Taggart?" He asked, turning back to the cafe. Jo was acting odd, and he was seriously starting to consider taking her to the infirmary and having Allison look her over. She snorted, and he turned back to her. A strange look filled her eyes, and she scoffed,

"Taggart? What about him?"

"He's your boyfriend-" But he stopped when she pressed herself against him, sliding her hips to his.

"No, my boyfriend's right here. Or have you forgotten about what we did last night? About how you screamed my name as we came in each others' arms?" She nipped playfully at his neck, and he blushed, glancing around before turning to her. Just as he opened his mouth to contradict her, she pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and drinking him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her, and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, unaware of the strange looks he was getting from the others in the cafe.

"Poor kid. He must be so miserable without Jo that he's resorted to fantasies." Vincent shook his head, before returning to work.

When Zane finally pulled away, Jo was grinning at him, and after a moment, he pulled away from her and climbed onto his bike. When he reached GD, and went in search of one of the others, it was then that he found Allison, arguing with apparently no one. "Um... Allison?" The good doctor turned to him; a wild look filled her dark eyes like Zane had never seen before. He stepped closer, reaching up to gently lay a hand on her arm. "Allison, are you okay? Come on, sit. You look about to faint." He led the woman to a nearby bed, and the two took a seat on the edge. Zane quickly licked his lips. "Um... who... who were you seeing, Allison?"

"Tess." His eyes rose, and he struggled to think of something to say.

"Tess?" Allison nodded. "Tess is in Australia, Allison. Not Eureka. Okay? She's not here." Slowly, the good doctor nodded, meeting his eyes.

"Maybe we'd better take Allison home, and then, once we drop her off, we can head back to your place, or better yet- mine." Jo whispered, gently tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue. Zane jerked and pulled away from her, horrified.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded. Allison strumbled over her words, before realizing that Zane wasn't talking to her, but to someone seated beside him. Slowly, she leaned back, finding it just the two of them on the bed.

"Um, Zane, who are you talking to?"

"Jo." Allison's brow furrowed and she stumbled over her words.

"Ah... Zane... this..." He shook his head.

"No. Our Jo. My..." He opened his mouth to continue, when his phone rang. With a look at Allison, he answered it. "Hello... Jo..." His gaze slid to his side, before he returned to the call. "Um... sure... lunch at Cafe Diem... sure, I'll be right there. Okay... see you soon... bye." He ended the call, squeezing Allison's hand before rushing from the infirmary.

When he arrived at Cafe Diem, he took a seat at one of the tables outside. He didn't have to wait long for Jo to arrive. "I was wondering when you'd show up." He turned; she leaned against the small fence enclosure that seperated the tables from the street. Dressed in her usual black pants suit with a dark purple blouse and her customary ponytail.

"When did you change your clothes?" She reared back, startled. "Never mind." He gave her a weary smile, asking, "So, lunch?" She nodded, but instead of moving around the fence to join him, she leaned close, her lips brushing his ear.

"I think you're right."

"Right? About what?" A moment passed before she joined him at the table and leaned close. "About Taggart and I. You were absolutely right, Zane." She leaned her chin on her hand, wrinkling her nose as she spoke next. "It's not working out between us. We just aren't clicking. I mean, sure... the sex is... fine, but... other than an interest in the bedroom, we really have nothing in common." She chuckled soflty. "It's like... Carter dating Zoe, you know?" He held his breath. "It's just wrong." She pulled away as Vincent brought their orders and after eating in silence for several minutes, she leaned close again, saying, "I'm gonna break it off with him tonight. He doesn't get me; not like you." Zane met her gaze, before leaning close-

But she pulled away, grabbing her cup and giving him a small smile before leaving. Zane watched her go, breath catching in his throat.

Later the next afternoon, he sat at his desk in his lab, and tinkered with a few projects before setting them aside. He couldn't get Jo's words out of his head; a part of him was relieved that she was breaking it off, and yet... when he saw them in the cafe this morning, they looked just as cozy as before. Obviously, she hadn't done what she said she was going to do. Taking a deep breath, he turned, only to be face to face with Jo herself. He jumped.

"Sorry-"

"Don't do that! I had to deal with it all day yesterday-"

"Yesterday-" Confusion furrowed her brows, and she struggled to think of something to say.

"Look, we just... we need to get this out in the open, okay? I... I did some research on hallucinations, and the majorial consencious was that hallucinations and manifestations are brought on by unresolved issues, and obviously, your not answering my proposal in my timeline is an unresolved issue. And the only way to get rid of them is to confront them. So I might as well..." She opened her mouth to say something, but Zane rushed on.

"Jo... now that I look back on everything, I realize that maybe leaving the ring sitting on the nightstand was a bad idea. I... I'd had it all planned- I was going to stop at the Cafe and grab a picnic, and then take you up to Lookout Point, and we'd lay out our sleeping bags and have dinner and then make love in front of the fire, like we used to do when we were younger, and then just as we were beginning to fall asleep, I'd pull out the ring and ask you to marry me and... and hope that you'd say yes... I know, that I sprang it on you, and I'm sorry, but... but I love you, Jo, and I can't imagine my life, my future without you. You're my best friend, and...and seeing you with Taggart in this new timeline, when you're supposed to be with me, when we're supposed to be planning our wedding, and making babies and growing old together... it's not right. It's just not right!"

She stared at him, mouth open and confusion in her dark eyes. What did she say? How did she react to this well of information bubbling up from within her best friend's throat? He was rambling now, and sure, she'd listened to Zane ramble over the years, but this? This was... near psychosis. The man wasn't making any sense. Ring? What ring? The only ring she knew of was his grandmother's, but that was back in Boston, at his mom's place. And when had they ever planned on going to Lookout Point? She'd been with Taggart for two and a half years, she didn't just have dinner and then sleep with another man- even if that man was her best friend.

"We're supposed to be together, Jojo! You and I!" He stopped, pulling something from his pocket. "You know, I've been holding onto this bracelet since we left that store in downtown Jersey all those years ago. He studied it, near tears, before looking up at her. "I was... going to give it to you the night I proposed- part of the... promise to love you- all of you, who you were, who you are, who you'd become... but... since you obviously have decided that staying with Taggart is more important that what we could possibly have- what we have had in the past- then there's really no reason for me to keep this anymore." He threw it at her, expecting it to hit the ground.

She caught it instead.

His eyes widened as he watched Jo hold the bracelet up to study it, and his heart plummeted into his shoes as she spoke, her voice shaky and face ashen.

"I... came in to tell you that... that I broke it off with Taggart... after he... proposed... I just... I couldn't... not when... but... but now..." She met Zane's gaze, before dropping the bracelet on the table beside him and fleeing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: 1999. **

_Fingers skimmed lightly_ over her skin, tracing up and down her spine, caressing the soft silk of her back. A shiver rushed up her spine, and she shifted, burrowing into him as they lay in front of the fire, tucked beneath the sleeping bags in their hideaway. She could easily say that this was the happiest she'd ever been in her short twenty years on Earth; laying on his chest, their bodies slick with sweat and a contented, pleasant hum spreading throughout their bodies from their recent activities. His fingers traced the Henna ink that Jo had had drawn on before returning from the resort Rowley had dragged her and the other girls to.

She'd gone scoffing and poking fun, but had returned, fully decorated in the beautiful red, green, blue, white and brown dye, from her hands and feet to her back, neck, stomach and every other place imaginable. Now, she lay curled on his chest, his fingers tracing the intricate design she'd had applied to her back. He'd seen it as they undressed earlier, when she'd turned around and tossed her shirt into her bag- the beautiful, Bengal tiger and the mythical dragon, interlocked in a ying-yang pose that took up the whole of her back. He'd studied the design, catching the little things she'd slipped into the intricate image. Spelled out lightly in the dragon's scales, were the letters of his name, and within the stripes of the tiger's tail, hers. Resting between the two, was a single red rose, with the green vines wrapping around both tiger and dragon's feet, connecting the two forever. It had taken his breath away, gently, he'd traced the design, meeting her eyes when she glanced at him over her shoulder.

Beautiful, blue and white henna lacework ran over her shoulders and own her arms, ending with flowers on her hands, and her stomach was decorated in blue, white and green flowers. Red and brow lacework ran down her thighs and legs, ending in gorgeous designs on the tops of her feet. She had a small piercing in her nose, wore her long black hair pulled back in a twisted braid. He found her absolutely gorgeous, and told her so throughout the night. Now, they lay curled in each others' arms, content. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"You look absolutely beautiful, you know that?" She chuckled softly, sleepy, and snuggled closer. "If you ever get married, you should have this done for your wedding. It would be absolutely gorgeous." She pulled away, meeting his eyes.

"Why, Zane Donovan, are you proposing?" He paled and quickly shook his head.

"No! I... I was just saying..." When she broke into a grin, he realized she was pulling his leg. "Not funny, Jojo."

"I'm just kidding, Zanie." She replied, shoving him gently. Her lips met his, and he drank her in, tangling his fingers in her hair. They rolled over, until she lay beneath him, and as he moved his kisses over her body, she slid her fingers into his hair. "Zane..." She arched beneath him, feeling his body respond to hers. "Baby... keep going..." But he stopped, his mind flashing back to two years earlier, when she told him that she'd lost the baby she'd been carrying. His baby. "Zane-" When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her. "Zane, what's wrong?" He swallowed.

"Nothing." Yet even as he said it, he pulled away from her. She sat up, taking his hands.

"Zanie, tell me. What's wrong?" He took a deep breath, meeting her eyes.

"I just... I keep thinking..." He reached out, laying a hand on her abdomen. "About the baby we lost... about... the little, tiny life we created and... and how... one minute, it was growing contentedly inside you and the next... the next it was gone..." She reached up, cradling his cheek in her hand, before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "And... how that little human being... how our baby... how it never got a chance to live..." She took his face in her hands, resting her forehead to his, holding him close as he let the pain he'd been burying inside go. She pressed soft kisses to his lips, listening in silence. "That was... it was our baby... ours... one _we_ created..."

"I know, Zanie, I know." He shook his head, nudging her nose with his.

"It would have been beautiful... Jo... we created _a baby_..." She nodded, meeting his gaze. She'd forced herself to let go, to grieve after discovering she'd miscarried, but Zane... he'd been so focused on protecting her, that he hadn't allowed himself to grieve. For two years, he'd hidden his grief at the loss of their child, never letting anyone see. But now, now, they were safe; she was here, they were in their hideaway, they were safe, and he could grieve for the baby that nature had taken from them. She would help him get through it, just like he'd helped her.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair, and she held him, stroking his back, comforting him any way she could. As they curled under the blankets, Jo curled against his chest, she whispered,

"We'll try again. When we're both in a position that we can start a family, we'll try again. Someday, we'll be ready to start a family, and we'll make our baby. We'll finally have our family- when the time is right, Zanie, you'll see." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, and sniffled.

"I just... it was ours... it belonged to us. It was part of you and part of me... we created something beautiful, and... and in minutes it was... gone. It was just gone."

Tears slid down her own cheeks, and she nodded against his chest. "I know."


End file.
